Polar Opposites
by Leogon259
Summary: Elsa is a mature, controlled lady. Anna is a happy-go-lucky cheerleader who was hopelessly in love with Elsa. Join them in their misfit tale of love along with Elsa's best buddy, Azura, also her polar opposite. Elsanna, OCxOC, no incest. Powers, Modern AU. Rated M for a lot of reasons, including the dirty-dirty.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Hello there readers, ****look at your mom, now back to me, now back at your mom, now back to me. Sadly, she isn't me, but if she stopped using old ladies scented body wash and switched to Old Spice, she could smell like me. Welcome to ****_Polar Opposites_****. Hope you enjoy it. I wrote this story because there aren't enough happy Elsanna stories with powers, so I said 'What the heck' and posted it anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit related to Disney or anything else I 'adapt' to this tale. I'd be the redneck queen if I made ****_Frozen_****. Just kidding, I'm not a racist, you silly incompetent Americans. Enjoy.**

* * *

Polar Opposites. That is what Azura and Elsa were. The closest of friends, but different in so many ways. Elsa Boreas was like a fair maiden, hell she could have been a queen. She was sophisticated, regal and always felicitous. She was beautiful and quite adorable. 31-23-34 were her body measurements (in inches) and she was five and a half feet tall. Her long platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes made her more queenly. Very proper this young lady. Who could blame her, her parents were millionaires. She was raised in a high-class society. They owned a company that produces anything assisting in the global pollution; filters, wind mills, etc. Since it was a family business, Elsa was next in line. She was currently working as her father's right hand in transactions and financial management. The good thing was that her college majors were business related. She also had the voice of a goddess and a very flexible body. She was a kind soul, but tends to lean on the shy side. She also has some problem letting people in. Conceal, don't feel. There is only one person that is lucky enough for Elsa to trust with all of her problems, Azura.

Azura was Elsa's opposite. She was energetic, and playful, but could be serious at certain times. Her obsidian hair flowed like liquid silk, and her eyes, well they would change colors, so she didn't have a singular eye color. Unlike Elsa, She was sexy, and had the most voluptuous body. Almost six feet in height, 35-23-33 are her body sizes. She was also a dancer, and no, she was not a stripper. She was a boss at voice impressions and sang like a seductress. While Elsa represented a royal, Azura was a femme fatale. To be honest, she could be a femme fatale. She was raised in a small, secluded village on an island in Japan. She spent her whole life learning. She mastered about 15 types of martial arts. She fit the Asian stereotype by graduating college at 16 with a PhD in psychology, social sciences and forensics. She had no last name, but when she moved to America, she took on her villages name, Hayabusa. She met Elsa when she just finished college and the two clicked instantly. With all those years of experience with her, she decided to follow her dream. Being a waitress on rollerskates. Yep, you heard me right. All that skill used to be a waitress on skates. With the assistance of Elsa's parents, she opened up an old school diner, like the ones in the 1940-50's. It was a big attraction in town. Azura owned it, but only worked as a waitress. No management, no cooking, no cleaning, although she would help at times. Yep, she was living the dream.

Oh, I forgot to mention, they were both born with supernatural abilities. Elsa was a cryokinetic genius. She was capable of summoning snow and ice from nothing. She also had slight aquakinetic powers. Azura was a telekinetic and psychokinetic freak. Moving shit without any contact. She was also able to 'possess' things. Elsa has already mastered her powers, Azura still has to learn to use her possession powers and control them. They made sure to never use them, in public that is. The only time they promised to use them is if there was some really big issue, like a falling building. The only people who knew were Elsa's parents and Azura's family.

Currently, they lived in a small Gable Front house in the town of Arendelle. They shared a room and lived together for about two years already. Since they both finished high school at a fairly young age, Elsa's parents sent them back to gain some experience that they missed. It was pretty odd, considering that Elsa had just finished. Azura's age was unknown, but she was at least 4 years older than the ice conjurer. Being the obedient children they are, they listened and followed their orders.

* * *

The first day of the last year. Starting senior year was going to be a bitch hole, especially if you already finished high school five fucking years ago. Azura Hayabusa has already finished getting dressed while the platinum blonde was snuggling against the wall. Azura, being the demon she is, yanked Elsa's pillow and smacked her in the face with it.

"Get the fuck up, Elsa. We have to be at school and register in an hour. And we all know how long you take in the bathroom." She scolded, half-seriously. Nothing. No attempt to take back her pillow, or any complaining. There was only one thing to do. "Don't make me possess you." She threatened the sleeping girl. Elsa jerked up.

"Don't you dare. The last time you did that, Belle didn't talk to me for a week." Elsa reminded angrily. Belle de Bergerac was Elsa's girlfriend for about four months. They hooked up the end of junior year. During one of their dates, Azura accidentally shot Belle with her possessing powers and the two made out in Azura's diner. Belle got embarrassed and didn't talk to Elsa for a week. That was also the week Azura took showers in ice cold water. "I still don't understand how you barely get five hours of sleep and you're still a morning person," She told her.

"I'm not a morning person, I just got shit to do," She said nonchalantly while she fixed the zipper on her jacket. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a white belt and black Nike running shoes that had cobalt midsoles. She had a white t-shirt on with the Assassin's Creed symbol on it and a black leather hooded jacket that had triangular collars that showed a bit of her tan chest. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail. "Now hurry up, I don't want us to hit traffic,"

Elsa stepped out, dressed casually She was in a grey shirt that had a golden snowflake on the back and front, black leggings, and Vans with a galaxy on it. Her hair was in the neat braid she always wore.

"Are you happy now?" Elsa asked. Azura smirks and they both walked to the parking lot. They stopped in front of a silver and blue Kawasaki Er-6n motorcycle. It was one of Azura's most treasured items. Elsa swung her legs over the beast and the black haired girl sat in front of her. Elsa wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. The telekinetic raised an eyebrow. Elsa flashed her a smile and held tighter. The other girl shook her head in disbelief. "I love you." Elsa said as she laid her head on the taller one's shoulder. Azura let out a soft sigh and drove towards the school.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Have that weird best friend relationship with it where you love it but you still wanna stick dynamite up it's ass? First story, so please be gentle. Trust me, this is an Elsanna story, it just takes time my guppies. I will try to update once a week, but I got strict parents, so yeah. R&R and hope you have a nice whatever-time-period-you're-in.**


	2. Chapter 2: We're here!

**Welcome back, I see that you like this story, or you're bored out of your fucking mind and needed something to do. In all seriousness though, thank you for the few readers of this story, you guys are great. What do you think of Azura? Is she good, bad? Leave a review, but be kind, I am only a child...**

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Disney, the only reason I would be on this site is if I were stealing ideas for a new show or something.**

* * *

Cruising at 70 miles per hour without a helmet was not the best idea, but Azura had so much experience with this vehicle that she could have ridden it blindfolded. Elsa had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Poor thing, a professional, but not everybody is a morning person.

Azura decided to turn up the radio installed on the bike. A loud and familiar blare of the saxophone woke Elsa up. "_I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool_," Azura's alluring voice sang. Elsa subconsciously swayed her hips to the music. It was one of her favorite songs. The romantic atmosphere it made, the 'come hither' voice of George Michael. Elsa then found herself singing along. The song came to an end and Azura changed the station. _98.7 Max Jams Hip-Hop Radio_.

"Why do you insist on listening to this? It's the most misogynistic type of music out there." Elsa always questioned Azura's love for rap and hip-hop music. All of those songs were about strippers and cheating, according to her at least.

"The beat is nice, and they have good vibes. Besides, you know I'm not a sexist asshole." Azura defended. It also made good music to dance to. Whether it was intimate dancing or 'electronic', her body will ignore her mind and follow the music.

"Yes, because 'you can ride my face until you drip and cum' gives out the best feelings." Elsa retorted sarcastically.

"That's what Anna said." The raven haired girl joked quietly. That earned her a elbow to the ribs. Anna was a very sensitive topic, and Elsa would constantly get uncomfortable whenever she popped up.

Before the Frenchie, Elsa was dating Anna, a socially awkward 18 year old who was just as attractive as Elsa, if not more. Her strawberry-blonde hair and peppered freckles made her appear more vibrant. The two dated ever since Freshman year. Two years later, they split for shit-knows-what reason. The confusing thing was that they were completely in love with each other.

On their one year anniversary, they were frick fracking on Azura's bed. Sure Anna wasn't her first, but she was her lover, and that was all that mattered, ish. Sex was just a one-up in a relationship. They had a lot of dirty time. Actually, Anna spent so much time at their house that she still had a toothbrush, a drawer of clothes, and the ability to force Azura to the living room couch if she ever stayed over. Elsa was still hooked on Anna, and vice-versa. Sure Azura didn't enjoy when they were screeching each other's names in agonizing lust, but she understood that they loved each other to all ends. It was not like she didn't enjoy Belle, Belle was a sweetheart, but she just didn't feel a connection between Elsa and the French gal. She could be wrong, but her instincts had told her otherwise.

"Christ Azura, any faster and I would have been a pancake." The blonde snarled when they almost missed their turn. The turn was so sharp, they were almost laying on their sides. Elsa's eyes were met with a fanged apologetic smile. Azura had ridiculously sharp but perfect teeth. Something which Elsa never understood. She felt guilty and hugged the taller girl in response.

"So you ready for this shit, or nah?" Azura asked.

"I already went through this five years ago, how different can it be?"

"Well, our senior year, people weren't trying to swallowing each other's throats."

"Azura, we did that about seven times."

"Yeah, but we did that at home, not in the middle of the fucking hallway when everybody needed to get to class like these brainless hoodlums." She pointed to the jocks and preppy girls in front of the school, literally eating each other.

They made it there with no injuries, except the bruise on Azura's side when she got decked by Elsa's elbow. The dark haired girl spotted Anna and Belle, and a light bulb flickered in her head. "Oh, look! Your current and ex girlfriend, and they are waving to us. Let's go join them," She said deviously with her signature side, fanged smirk. Elsa started to fear for her life. She felt like she was being manhandled by the devil himself when the other girl basically dragged her along..

"My other favorite gals, so glad to see you again." Azura said a tad over dramatically, and nudged Elsa.

"Anna, Belle, I've missed you guys." She said awkwardly as she was pulled into a group hug, or as Elsa and Azura call then, 'boob squishes.' They separated themselves and stood next to each other in content. That was when Anna decided to speak up.

"Elsa, you look so pretty right now, n-not like you weren't always pretty, because you always are, but you look better. No, no, no wait, you've always looked better. I mean wow, this is getting awkward. N-N-Not you, me. I'm awkward, you're gorgeous. I just- I'm just gonna stop now," Anna stumbled with her words. Elsa giggled at the red-faced redhead. "Oh Azura, you look just a great as always," She sent Anna a thankful nod. Anna was never good with words. She could talk, but nobody said it was good talking.

"So Belle, how was France?" Elsa asked.

"It was wonderful. I tried to meet my old friend Adam, but his parents said he moved. It was still an amazing trip. The old countryside, the mansions, the towers." She sighed at the pleasant memory. "But it's great to be back, especially with you." She held Elsa's arm tight. They moved closer and cuddled against each other.

**Azura's POV**

Jeez Belle, you were raised in the country of love, and that's all you can say? You, miss, are disappointing.

"So, Anna, how's it going with prince sideburns?" I forced out. In our little group of friends, or whatever we actually were, we all hated her new boyfriend, Hans. He was a self-centered, misogynistic, narcissistic, two-faced asshole. I don't know why Anna decided to go out with him, or any girl for that matter. Sure he was 'handsome', but he was a fraud, a book of lies, a dingbat. The only thing he wanted was her dick, metaphorically, or literally. I wouldn't know. I never saw her naked. Maybe if I asked Elsa...

"You're still with him? He's a complete blockhead that slept with like, half the girls here," Belle said in a disbelieving tone. Anna and Belle were both captains of the Cheer leading team, so they were also good friends and knew everything that happened at the school. Juicy gossip? You could always count on them to tell you. "If I were you, I would break it off immediately." At least I'm not the only one who thinks that.

"Guys, stop being so mean to him. If you would just give him a chance, you would know that he is just trying to stand out from his _twelve_ brothers," Anna defended. This girl was hopeless. Absolutely blinded by her head. "Just try to know him and you'll love him like I do."

"I rather shove molten glass up my rectum before I do that." I declared. Anna huffed and we all laughed. The bell rang and we split slowly. "I'll see you later, Belle," The two kissed passionately. Anna and I started to look around uncomfortably until I coughed to break the awkwardness. Go get a fucking room, dammit.

Me and Elsa were on our way into the school before my whole body stopped moving. Oh no, not now. Anytime but now. Elsa turned around and saw the light neon blue aura around my body. I started to see flashes of blue and black, my teeth clenched against each other, and I felt like I was going to erupt if I didn't say anything, but I couldn't. Elsa knew this happened to me. Honestly, she would always get worried when this happened. She started to stroke my arm until I exhaled. I let out a low, throaty growl and felt her shiver. I fucking hate it when my powers decided to mess with me. The elders at my village told me this would happen, and my powers could destroy me if I couldn't suppress them. The worst part was the fact I could completely lose my control and ultimately hurt other people.

"Are you feeling well?" She asked wearily. I nodded tiredly. Whenever those power surges happened, they would drain so much of my energy. She held my arm to keep me balanced. "Come on, let's get to class." Fuck you mother nature, fuck you to all ends.

* * *

**Thank you guys once again for enjoying, or at least looking at, P.O. Sorry I was slightly late on the update, my laptop isn't really on the sharpest knife in the drawer. Until next week, or earlier, see ya suckers!**


	3. Chapter 3: Suck it Hans

**Why hello there! Nice to see you again. Having a nice day? If you aren't, hope this chappie will cheer you up. If it doesn't, well suck it! No, just kidding, like or hate it. See you at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, and I'm getting really tired of this bullshit.**

* * *

Elsa's POV

It has been a month since school started, and it's everything I expected it to be; essays, diagrams, reading, math, reading and more essays. Since I already learned about all of the subjects, I just used my old papers and turned those in. Cheap trick, I know, but what's the point in doing something if you've already done it. I was currently sitting in AP biology and we were studying about protists. I sat next to Rapunzel, my half-cousin and one of the cheerleaders at Arendelle High. Azura had one of her power strokes before class and she look liked she was about to pass out. Mr. Weselton was lecturing us random facts about protist, but no one was actually paying attention.

"Miss. Hayabusa, care to explain what I just told the class?" He seethed out. Azura lifted her head from the table, groggily. Her eye color changed again, it was now a dark shade of violet. It gave an evil glint to her eyes. She smirked cockily. This was not going to end well for .

"Protists are either unicellular or multicellular organisms that cannot be classified as plants, animals, or fungi, though they can have similar attributes. They either move by cilia or flagella, but amoebas have pseudopodia, fake feet. They reproduce either sexually or asexually. They are either heterotroph or autotroph. Is there anything I missed?" She finished confidently, her pearly white fangs showed through her side grin. Wow, I didn't even get that, and I was actually conscious. 's face got abnormally red and he just stomped his way back to his desk.

"Read chapters 7 through 9 and finish the packet." He huffed out. Everyone groaned in discontent, except me and Azura. She just went back to resting while I got to work. I turn to look and Belle and she was giggling with Adam. He moved to Arendelle during the summer. Apparently he wanted to surprise her, and boy, he surely did. What was bothering me was that I was not getting jealous. I was understanding about their relationship, but I think you were supposed to be jealous when some guy just wraps his arm around your girlfriend. It did cause a weird stir, but I thought it was just the breakfast I had this morning. Did I actually love her, or was she just someone to take my mind off of Anna?

"Hey Cuz, can you help me with this? It's making me want to rip off my hair." Rapunzel's voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I laughed and leaned over to assist her.

* * *

Lunch already started and I was sitting with Azura and our usual group; Kristoff, Anna's brother, Flynn, Aladdin, Marshal and Tarzan. We weren't really anything specific, we were just 7 people who enjoyed each other's company. Flynn was very handsome, but a complete ass. Kristoff was a kind, serious guy. Aladdin was a street-smart troublemaker. Tarzan moved from tropical Brazil, and was very curious about American culture, and Marshal was a big, bulky, tough-looking guy, but was also a big softie. We talked about the most ridiculous topics and always enjoyed them.

"Damn Azura, you showed him who's boss." Flynn complimented. She just said she was trying to 'get him off her ass.'

"Uh oh, here comes the Princes." Kristoff rolled his eyes. The Princes, that's what we called the group. They were all narcissistic jocks, with their ring leader being Hans. Azura told us to just ignore them, and we did, until Hans roughly held Anna against his body. You were blind if you didn't see her struggling to break his grasp. He was causing a scene, he always had. He's been doing this since school started. No one said anything in terror of being ganged upon by his group of steroids?

"Hans, can you stop thinking with your dick and actually use your head for once?" Azura shouted calmly, eyes closed, not turning her head and took a bite of her strawberry. As I sat still, the rest of our group backed away from the table. I snapped my head back and saw the Princes approaching us. I smiled at Azura, and she nodded at me. I didn't need to look around to tell there was a crowd of people staring at us. "Hans, you're kinda in my personal bubble. I'd appreciate it if you step back a bit." She said normally. Her eyes were now a light orange color.

"Azura, so nice to see you again." He told her, biting back his anger.

"I would say the same, but my parents told me to never lie."

"Alright smartass, who do you think you're talking to?"

"An egotistical prick who is constantly spewing shit out of his endless face anus." She replied smugly. One of the Princes, Gaston, took her plate and threw it across the cafeteria. It hit the wall above the cafeteria ladies. "Wow, nice one Gassy. I wish I knew how to throw a plate. I bet every girl wants you and your amazing plate skills."

"Hah, at least we're getting some, right boys?"

"Hans, you're dating Anna, I am 109% sure you've gotten nothing."

"That's what you think. Anna would suck my dick if I gave her 2 bucks." He turned back to his crew of nimrods and they all , that pissed me off. I turned and my heart tightened at what I saw. Anna's face was a mix between shock, sadness and betrayal.

"First off," I started. "Anna is not some hooker your limp dick found on the street. Second off, even if she was one, why would she charge a dollar an inch," My voice ascended in anger with each word. I felt the room getting cold, so I had calm myself down.

"Damn dude, you need some ice with that burn?" Aladdin dissed. I flashed him a content smile.

"Shut up, street-rat." He directed towards him, then back at me." You're just saying that because she left your pathetic ass for me. At least I can do shit." My face didn't show it, but those words hit me like a ton of bricks. Maybe that's why Anna broke up with me. I wasn't good enough for her. Maybe Hans was right for once. Azura saw the gloominess in my eyes and I realized my mistake. You see, Azura may be a free spirited person, but she was also like a mother bear. You hurt someone she loved, she will hurt you back, harder.

"Okay, listen asswipe," She stood up and faced him. They stood eye to eye. "I don't care who you are, who you think you are, or who your gang of steroid junkies think you are. You will never, _ever_, be as good as a person that Elsa is, you hear me!" She growled and continued to walk. Hans stepped backwards with every step she took forward. He ended up stopping in the middle of the room, a cocky grin upon his face.

"Whatever, she's not worth my time, and neither are you. " He declared. I didn't care what he said, but Azura was fuming.

"That's it!" She slammed her fists onto a nearby table. "I'm tired of your worn out, whored out, baby dick torn out ass right now. Spending your parents money on slored out tricks, shady chicks while they try to hand pick your tiny ass prick but they can't find it so they call a medic. Violating you bitches, bow to my dick before I penetrate all you bitches. You so thirsty to lick this dick, then you swallow that shit, then you spit cause you can't commit to this seed I spit in fear of being smit. Now you better back off before we play dodge the bullet." She finished angrily. The whole cafeteria went silent. Her words came out like a viper, powerful, and dangerous. I had no idea she could express her feelings so clearly. It almost sounded like she was killing him with her words. Her voice came out in fluid waves of articulate slang that seem to blend smoothly together. Hans stared at her, utterly shocked by what he heard. He shook it off, jittering I might add, and walked away. "Karma's gonna get your ass, Hans. Just watch, juusstt watch."

"Azura, you're just going to let him walk away like that?" I asked her quietly. The way she venomously spat her words made me think that she was about to decapitate him. She gave me a devious smile and winked. That's when I noticed her hand gave a small jerk. I suddenly heard multiple gasps. I twirled and saw Hans ; face flat on a bench, blood gushing out of his nose, and a bruised up right cheek. He tripped, but I'm pretty sure this wasn't an accident. I heard another groan spout out of him. Anna was walking over to us, and on the way, she connected her high-tops to his stomach. Everyone rushed to assist him, being the butt-kissers they were. Azura was standing with me, at the other side of the room, laughing herself to death. Her joyous voice made me join her, both of us suffocating from the lack of oxygen. She was leaning on the wall for support, and I was leaning onto her. In all honesty, that fall was very enjoyable. He deserved it anyways. Then again, when isn't falling something funny.

We started to breathe again, occasionally choking down a giggle. I suddenly felt two warm, soft arms wrap around my waist. The sweet smell of melons and chocolate engulf my senses. Anna.

"Elsa, th-thank you for standing up for m-me. I-I can't believe he wo-would do that to me." She sobbed. I pull her closer, and her head was on my shoulder. I stroke up and down her back, attempting to soothe her. That asshole. I hope he gets circumcised. I hear her cries die down, but when I tried to pull away, she held me closer

"Shh, baby it's okay. I won't let him hurt you, I promise. I'm here, I'll always be here." I alleviated her, or at least tried to. I successfully pulled away, but still held her. Her glossy, forest-green eyes gave her the most innocent look anyone could conceive. She was a pure angel that was too curious and naive to see past anyone's flaws. It shattered my heart to see her so unhappy. I felt tears brim my eyes, but I blinked them away.

"The fuck you calling her 'baby' for?" Azura's questioning voice reeled me back to reality. I stared at her, face red as the blood rushing to my cheeks. I saw Anna lowering her head, flushed. Azura slung her arms around the both of us, pulling us into a little group hug. "Aww, you two are adorable." I squirmed out and pulled Anna with me.

"Um, well I have to, uh, talk to Kristoff, my brother." Anna coughed out. I released her from my hold. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna?" She walked up to me and pressed her soft lips on my cheek. I held my hand to my cheek and continued to stare at her until she left the cafeteria. In the corner of my eye, I saw Azura creep close to my face, a pedophile smile on her face.. "What?"

"I think you're in lllooovvveee." She sang slyly.

"Jeez, you finally realized that?"

"Please. I'm a psychokinetic, _and_ I possess people. Including a certain broken-hearted little red-head that needs comfort." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Azura, not now. Besides, I'm still with Belle."

"What's the fucking point of dating someone if you don't love 'em? It's like licking a goat's asshole."

"Nice analogy, I'll be sure to tell her that." She sighed, and we both walked out of the school. We still had twenty five minutes left before class, so we went outside.

Azura and I would always walk to the cherry tree the school had and just sit under it. The pink petals reminded her of Japan and it was just really relaxing for me. She sat down, propping her back on the trunk of the tree. I was leaning against her arm. Surprisingly, she was quite comfortable for someone who could lift a cruise ship with ease. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind and distant chatter of the other students. Why was I so aggressive towards Hans for one simple comment? Then I got easily crushed by one line. Does she actually love him? Did she even love me? Do I love her? I exhaled, slowly letting my wariness get to me as I drifted into an unstable rest.

* * *

**I am running out of clever things to say at the end of chapters. How about a fact? **_**You breathe unconsciously, but when you think about it and focus on it, it makes it kinda difficult.**_ **Well, that's all for today, R&R and don't forget to breathe.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tongue Twisters, literally

**Hello there. Nice to see you again. Um, this chapter has a large trigger warning at the beginning. If you are sensitive, go ahead and skip to where it says 'No one's POV'. It's slightly crucial to the story, but not super important. Don't hate me, it's necessary to the plot. Enjoy, if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Disney own everything, not me.**

* * *

**Azura's POV**

I opened my eyes, feeling hungover and seeing nothing. I tried to rub them, but couldn't. What the hell is this? I moved my arms again and heard chains jangling about. Am I seriously cuffed up right now? Then I remembered, I was asked to do a task for my village, to take down a small gang in Kyoto. I also remembered that I brought Elsa along. Where was she?

"Elsa! Elsa where are you?" I shouted into the darkness. No answer. I tried again. No answer. I tried to break free, but couldn't. I was able to break silicon carbide, one of the strongest materials on earth. Why couldn't I escape some simple cuffs? I tried to use my powers, but they didn't work either. A blinding light destroyed my vision for a few seconds, but what I saw killed me.

Elsa was right in front of me, getting viciously rammed by three bulky dudes. Her mouth was gagged by one of their dicks, but I saw her tears. No, this couldn't be happening! I felt my heart race and my blood pumping. Anger quickly came over me and my eyes widened. I started to crave blood, lots of it.

"Release her immediately!" I growled/ yelled savagely. They looked over at me, grinning, and continued to violate Elsa. I tried to charge at them, but the chains yanked me back, hard. Attempt after attempt, I failed. Then I sat there, teeth baring out, and stared.

Her body was tattered, small cuts and bruises everywhere. She was shaking at an incredible speed. One man came, but continued to shove himself down her mouth. I saw sticky, white liquid drip from her lips. I punched the air, hoping it would rip the chains from the walls, but it didn't. Then I heard the sound my ears pleaded not to hear. Elsa gave out a throaty groan. I looked up and saw her, screaming and moaning, and not because of displeasure. The guy that occupied her mouth was now jerking off over her. The other two let out low groans and finished inside of her. The seed gushed out of both her holes.

"Uh, more, please! Give me more?" She screamed desperately. They pulled her off the ground, and started thrusting into her in the air. "Yes, yes! Give me your thick cocks."

I started shaking uncontrollably. My bloodlust and anger now controlled me, nothing else. I howled and started to chomp at the air. Elsa, I had failed her. I continued to fight my restraints, tears flooding out of me. I watched helplessly as my closest friend was getting raped by the people I had to take down. I felt the handcuffs tighten around my wrist and my biceps. I roared in agony. Then my ankles, and neck were locked up. I started to suffocate and was choking for air. The pain was bonecrushing, but the sight was excruciating. I felt a warm drop on my arm. Red. I was crying out blood. Why, why did this fucking happen!? I heard their bodies smash against her's. I felt nauseated, but everything stopped at the spot where the cuffs coiled my neck. Everything started to turn white and yellow. It was like I was staring at the sun and it was inching towards me. Elsa, I'm sorry.

**No one's POV**

_Wow, thanks author. I'm officially a nobody. I hope you get a bullet lodged up your ass. Anyways, back to the story._

It's been a few days since the Hans incident and everything was back to normal. Except the fact that Anna was no longer with Hans. After she kissed Elsa, she ran to her brother and he comforted her. Their pet reindeer, Sven, also helped her. Kristoff told her to do what her heart believed. He also told her he liked Elsa better, and she was the better man. Sven agreed, though Anna never understood how the reindeer knew what they were talking about. They consoled her until they all fell asleep on the couch.

Belle was still dating Elsa, but things were gradually falling apart. She had been spending more time with Adam/Beast than she was with Elsa. Belle had even considered breaking up with her as soon as possible. She had re-fallen in love with her best-friend and felt guilty that she couldn't return Elsa's feelings. Little did she know…

**Azura's POV**

The white and yellow clogged my vision, and my ears were pulsing and ringing. I tasted horribly bitter bile in my mouth and my body felt like there were a millions of knives slammed upon it. My brain was rattling against my skull. I heard an angelic voice calling out for me. Was I in heaven? Cause if I was. I would jump off immediately. I started thrashing out of nowhere.

"Azura! Azura, please wake up. AZURA!" I heard Elsa cry out. I groaned, and painfully opened my eyes. She was sitting on my stomach, frantically shaking me and sobbing. I blinked. I felt the tight grip on my legs, arms and neck.

"Elsa." I let out weakly, my throat burning with every letter. Her hot tears fall on my shirt. Oh the irony. She lowered her head onto my shoulder, crying. I tried to move my arms, but they laid there like rocks. "Snowball, why are you crying?" I forced out softly, the words scratching my vocal cords.

"Y-y-you were sl-sleeping and, and then you st-started to move. I-I didn't think yo-you were in pain, b-but then you sounded l-like you were hurt so-so I tried to he-help. Your p-powers were restraining you, an-and you were choking." She wept out. My poor Elsa. As tedious as the pain was, I raised my arms and held her closer to me. Fuck me, I made my little yukidama (snowball) cry. I patted her back softly. Her hiccups died down and only happened randomly. "I th-thought you were going to die, Azura."

"It's gonna take more than a nightmare and some out of whack powers to get rid of me, Elsa." I tried to lighten the mood. She responded in a small giggle. Thank Buddha for my humor. "Snowball, what time is it?" I felt her lift her head and strands of blonde hair brushed my face. Don't sneeze, don't fucking sneeze.

"3:47, why do you ask?" she asked groggily.

"Time for my meditation, I already slept enough." You see, I only get around 2 hours of sleep a night. I usually slept around midnight or one. Waking up at three, I would still have a couple hours left. Since I was not going to lay around and stare at the ceiling like a stoner, I would 'meditate' the time away. Sometimes I would sit, sometimes I would stay laying down. Either way, I was relaxed and alert.

I felt Elsa's chest heave slowly. She had fallen asleep. I slowly sat up, careful not to stir Elsa awake. Now I was leaning against the wall, being used as a pillow by her. She curled up closer, cuddling me. What a softie. "Namo a Di Da Phat," I began the mantra and pulled Elsa closer.

Line Break

It was sixth period, and I'd just finished lunch. We were sitting in Mr. Kricket's, our creative writing class. This had to be the most diverse class I had. There was my group, some of the Princes, some cheerleaders and a couple of other students. We had just finished a major essay and our teacher was treating us to a party. He had to be one of the kindest teachers at Arendelle High.

Anna was chatting away with Rapunzel, Ariel, a bubbly redhead, and Tiana, a hardworking independent girl. Elsa was with Belle and Adam, talking about Buddha knows what. The chairs were all in a large circle, so it was quite hard to have a face-to-face conversation. Me? I was stapling papers while Kricket was getting shit from his car.

We all settled down, eating, drinking and talking amongst ourselves. Suddenly, the door opened and Hans walked in, a blood stained towel to his nose. He harshly plopped himself onto a chair. The room fell into an awkward silence. Everyone's eyes were either on him or me. I turned to look at him. He glared, but I saw fear in his eyes. I felt my heart clench. Fuck you, guilt, fuck you and your mom. Surprising everyone, I gave him a soft smile. I pulled out a bag of ice from my backpack and tossed it to him.

"Here, this will help more than that bloody rag, literally." His face looked shocked and touched, but quickly masked with his usual 'I don't care' face. Damnit Hans, your pride is the only thing larger than your ego. Everyone looked at me, jaw dropped. What were they all dazed about? I raised an eyebrow at them.

"You know what you guys could do?" Kricket's old voice cut the tension. All the attention was adverted to him. He slyly winked at me. I grinned at him. "You guys could play truth or dare. I don't mind, just don't get too extreme." He finished, his grandfatherly voice laughed.

"Sounds good to me." Hans' voice muffled. He was holding the ice to his nose. I suddenly felt happier. The other students looked confused, but obliged.

Half an hour into class, and everyone was upbeat. Awkward truths and dares were thrown out into the open. It was Elsa's turn, and she decided to go with a truth.

"What was a really scary experience for you?" Pocahontas asked anxiously. Everyone had their ears open for this. Elsa was not one to be easily scared, so this was a voracity. Elsa had a thoughtful look on her face, then instantly blushed. I sat back while the rest of them leaned closer.

"Um, let's see. I think one of the most frightening experiences for me was when, uhm… I made out with Azura for the first time." She quietly said. My eyes widened and my face got very warm. How was making out with me a scary thing? Then it hit me.

The fangs.

The whole class fell silent in disbelief. Elsa looked at the ground, embarrassed. Anna and Belle said simultaneously, "How was it scary?" They looked at each other and giggled. Elsa's head shot up and looked at them as though they said the most absurd thing.

"Have you _not_ seen her teeth? Those things tear through steel. Imagine having to be near them for ten minutes." I laughed at her. I recalled that memory like it was yesterday.

* * *

_To say it was a hot day was an understatement. It had to be at least 100 degrees in Arendelle, and I wasn't exaggerating. The meteorologist said this heat wave would last for two weeks. Not that the town didn't have hot summers, but the peak temperature was always in the low 90's._

_Elsa decided to not take summer classes at University of Arendelle this year. It was a nice change to her crammed schedule of homework and school work. I had just finished my first shift at the 'Psychic Freeze', the diner. There was an hour break between shifts, so I went to visit Elsa at her parent's house-mansion._

_She was never bothered by the cold, being able to create ice and all, but she could also handle the heat pretty well. I would say I could do the same, but at this time, I wanted to smack the sun in the face for this fucking heat wave. Now, I wasn't one to wear lululemon shorts and those belts you people called a bikini top, too sluty and revealing if you ask me. I just wore a simple white t-shirt and some black basketball shorts, then I had to change back into my uniform later. _

_I parked my baby in the garage and went in the back. What I saw left me wordless, and that's something to say. Elsa, my innocent snowball, was wearing a two-piece. Not saying that she didn't look good in it, by all means it was the opposite. It was just shocking to see her in this, this monstrosity! I was about to call bullshit on her, but decided not to._

_I observed her, trying my best to not look like a fucking stalker. She decided to stray from her usual color scheme of blue and white. Her 'outfit' was the color of the sunrise; yellow, orange, red and hints of pink. It looked quite constricting if you asked me. Her pale, full breasts looked like they were either going to pop or spill out. I trailed my eyes down. She was pretty toned for a girl who spends most of her time sitting and reading. Then again, I did teach her some fighting, so maybe she had been practicing. I saw every contour, every curve, and every tightened muscles on her stomach. The bikini bottom hugged her waist nicely. In all, she had a very adorable ass. It wasn't flat or large, it fit her perfectly. Kinda like the cottontails on a bunny._

_Don't even get me started on her legs. Her faint-colored thighs looked like they were carved out from the most exquisite marble. I totally forgot she was a track-star in high school. The rest of her legs were just as sexy and smooth. They were crossed, and she was sitting on a sofa swing. Then I started to see the multiple beads of sweat on her body, and how her chest was heaving with every breath. 'Okay, Azura, you've been creepy enough, now talk to her.'_

"_Elsa, thou sun casts its light on thine's body like a golden shower." The amount of crap that is spouting out my mouth right now, unbelievable. I gently plopped myself next to her._

"_Azura, it's a pleasure to see you again."_

"_First, let's cut this formal bullshit. Second, what are you talking about 'again?' I dropped you off this morning before my shift."_

"_Sorry, the heat is just bothering me a lot." She let out a cool breath. It was warmer than her usual one._

"_Good, glad I'm not the only one." I used my psychokinesis to push us slowly. "Want me to get some water?"_

"_No, thank you, I'm good."_

"_How the fuck are you supposed to stay hydrated then, smartass?" I said in a soft, harsh tone. I didn't want her to have a heat stroke right in front of me, that would not be a good idea. Then a light bulb flickered in my head. I smirked criminally, "I forgot that water isn't the only liquid on earth." I looked intensely into her eyes as I inched closer. If I told you her pupils dilated, I would be lying. Nope, her whole entire eye dilated. Damn, I could be the next Black Widow if I had this effect on people._

"_Azu-" Her frightened voice was cut off by my lips. I expected her to be creeped out, but shaking? I laughed against her soft lips, and flicked my tongue against her teeth. I still felt her shake, so I put one of my arms on her back and pulled us closer. The touch of my fingertips to her flesh must have startled her, and she let out a ghostly gasp. Taking advantage of this opportunity, I darted my tongue into her mouth. I immediately inhaled the cold aroma of mint, making me crave more._

_Normally, I was not a feral person, but I was not exactly gentle either. Since there was a delicious taste of mint and a delicious blonde to go with it, haha *wink* wink*, I was being a bit harsh. I pushed her against the cushions, trying to deepen the kiss. The couch was swinging ruggedly, so I stopped it. She whimpered against my lips, not even attempting to pull away. My smirk widened at the submission of the ice queen. She shyly grazed her tongue against mine. How cute. I retracted mine back to my mouth, luring her._

_My tongue was now back in it's original spot, but so was her's. I let out a forceful growl and pushed her closer. She was practically molded into me by now. Her hands rested on my shoulder, and she let out a soft sigh. She brushed her tongue on my lips, then my fangs. I felt her freeze, all pun intended. I pull away, the devil's smile still on my face. A thin trail of saliva was connecting us._

"_What's wrong, Elsa? I thought you needed some water." I whispered huskily against her side, my teeth lightly scraping her exposed neck. _

"_Y-your fangs, they'll cut me." She gasped out. I let out a small chuckle._

"_Elsa, these things won't hurt you. Sure the can tear through your skin like paper, but the only thing that will happen now is that it'll leave a mark. No cuts, no blood." I assured her, sucking at her pulse. That was definitely going to leave a mark. She moaned out in surprise. I moved up her neck to the back of her ear, nibbling her lobe. Her grip on my arm tightened. I lowered myself onto the seat, Elsa sprawled on top of me. This was going to get hot, literally._

* * *

"My parents thought I was attacked by a bear or some other animal." Elsa's voice woke me from my flashback. They were all laughing at her misfortune, then somebody called my name. Apparently, I was spacing out because it was my turn. Good times, good times.

"Hey Azura," Kristoff started. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you, um, uh. Are you a virgin?" He asked nervously. Hm, I never put that question to mind. Probably because you don't fucking ask people that! Damnit Kristoff, social skills, please. I sat in silence, adding onto the anticipation. I loved having people on their seats, it was fun.

"Well, I can't say that I am, because I'm not." I stated nonchalantly. Everyone stared at me the same way they looked at Elsa. She, on the other hand, was coughing her lungs out. I patted her back, "You okay, Snowball?"

"Yeah, just a bit surprised, that's all." She responded, still coughing.

"You're not the only one, Elsa. I can't believe you're not a virgin." Anna agreed loudly. I looked at her with a 'why do you say that' stare. "No, no, no. Not saying that you couldn't lose it, we all can. I just didn't think you could. Not like you couldn't, because you're really hot and you could have anyone. I mean, you're not hot, you are, just you know, not that hot. I mean just, you seem like the person to save it until marriage to do anything." Seeing Anna fluster was the most amusing thing on this planet. Some of the other girls were giggling while she was red faced. Elsa had a charmed smile on her face. I exhaled, and slowly blinked.

"Anna, I will talk to you about this later. If Elsa doesn't know about this, no one else will." I confirmed with her. She looked at me and nodded, like a toddler getting a cookie. I felt my phone vibrate. I take it out and asked Mr. Kricket if I could answer it in the hall.

I scanned around to see if I was alone. Now that everything was secure, I looked at the screen. I saw '011XXXXXXX.' My village. What the fuck? They never called, only for emergencies. This would not end well.

* * *

**Azura and Elsa hmm? Naw, you guys don't need to worry, they just play around, no actual feelings. They are practically siblings, that occasionally engage in make-out sessions… Oh well, like it, hate it? Any constructive criticism would be nice, but sugar coat it a bit. I tend to have a sweet tooth most of the time. R&R and enjoy yourself, and I don't mean diddle yourselves, ya nasty. **


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

**Hell to-tha fuck yeah, US won their first game in the World Cup. God, I'm so sorry for this late update, but at least it's longer than usual. Important note at the end BTW. Sorry for the bad grammar, if there is any, got very lazy with the proofreading.**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Frozen and the others, stop badgering ****me for it.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

When Azura went out the room to answer a call, she looked worried. I hope she's okay. Hans asked to use the bathroom, so he left too.

Stupid Hans, I can't believe he said that about me. I wasn't an easy girl to get, was I? I've only been with two people, him and Elsa. They both treated me really good. Well, only Elsa now that I think about it.

Kristoff had always said my expectation for love was unrealistic. I just thought it was normal to want a normal relationship. All I want was someone who would treat me like a best friend, but also love me like a lover. Someone who kisses me like it was always our first kiss. Someone who knew when to be gentle and when to be rough. Someone who owns my soul and I own their's. Someone who will hold me in bad times. Someone that I would get into useless fights over nothing for. I wanted someone like… you know what, never mind..

I felt tears brim my eyes. Okay, stop thinking so hard, Anna. Elsa's happy with Belle. I was happy with... no one. Maybe I'll find someone someday. Maybe not as good as Elsa, but just to sustain. Wow, that sounded mean.

Azura entered the classroom, bright faced. She was somehow always positive. Sure she didn't have a smile plastered on her face 24/7, that would be weird, but she gave off upbeat energy. Hans came in a few minutes later, looking at the floor. What's wrong with him? He's usually a cocky prince looking down on people. Now he's the on looking like he got shunned. Whatever, maybe he got rejected or something.

* * *

Elsa had invited Belle over to her house. We had cheer practice so she waited for her. Azura decided to walk home, leaving her ninja cycle with Elsa. Being the kind person she was, she let Belle invite the whole cheer squad to her house. She can be so sweet sometimes.

I felt the cold december air hit my leg. This was ridiculous. Our cheer coach, Coach Helen Parr, decided to practice on the field. What's wrong with this chick? How are we suppose to support ten people on our shoulders when our legs are having a jelly festival?

"Good job ladies. Remember to practice over winter break. Don't want to get rusty for basketball season." She motivated. Coach Parr was a caring lady, treating us like her own children. She was also the most flexible lady I have ever met. It was like her whole body was made out of elastic or something.

We all packed up our things and left. I met up with the other girls in the parking lot. We were chatting until I saw Elsa, sitting side-saddle on Azura's bike, listening to music.

I've always liked this part of Elsa. She was relaxed, not giving a care in the world. Music was her escape. I would know, I was with her during these moments of serenity. I remembered when she would sing to me. Her voice was soft and warm, like a mother's lullaby. How I could listen to her forever.

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hans, a few feet away from me. Jerk-faced Scumbag.

"Anna, can I speak with you, privately?" He asked shyly. Hans was always a confident person, so seeing him act all shy was a big problem. I looked at him and sighed. Okay Anna, no matter what he says, don't get back together. We walked to a nearby cherry tree, and stood under it.

I stood in front of him, hands on my hips and waited for his answer. "Anna, I am really sorry for saying the things that I said. I truly didn't mean it. I was just in the heat of the moment. You know I would never try to hurt you, no matter how tough I have to act. I still love you to the bottom of my heart." His voice started to crack. I never thought he was this emotional towards me. But what if he's lying?

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know that you didn't say this to the fifteen other girls you dated, huh?" I heard my voice crack. No, Anna, stop. He hurt you. He doesn't deserve you.

"Because none of them made me feel as loved as you did!" He shouted quietly. What? He-he loved me? No, no, no, no, nooooo. If he loved me, he would not have acted like a jackass to me. "Anna, you changed me. You made me feel love. No one has ever cared about me as much as you did. Not my friends, my father or my brothers. No one makes me feel as happy as you do. Anna, I love you, and I ask is that you can forgive me for the way I acted when we were to together. I'm not asking you to go out with me again. I'm asking you to forgive me and to let us have a fresh start." He looked at me, tears streaming down his face. My heart started beating slower. Hans actually loved me. He still did. I heard a faint 'plop' on the ground. I was crying myself. Apparently he saw and pulled me closer. "Shhh, Anna." I smelled his strong, rich people cologne as he hugged me.

"I-I forgi-give you. And w-we can still be friends, ri-ight?" I sobbed quietly. He pulled me back, a small smile on his face.

"Of course, Anna. Of course." We pulled away, both with happy smiles. "I'll see you at Azura's, right?" Wait, what? How did he get invited? Azura hated him. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, she said I could join. Something about about a party, I don't really know." I nodded, and said I would see him there. We parted ways and I walked towards my group, wiping excess tears away.

So apparently, Belle was going with Adam and a couple other girls, which left me with Punzie, Kristoff, and his crew. Then they said their car had no space left, leaving me behind with Elsa. Not like that was a bad thing, cause it wasn't. I walked over to the ninja cycle where Elsa was calmly sitting.

"Hey, Elsa. Can I ride with you? The others left me alone so I have to go with you. No-not like it's a bad thing, I mean, it's great. Not riding with you, well that too, but going somewhere. Not in a sexual way, that would be weird. Wait, no, I didn't say that having sex with you is weird, because it's amazing. What? You know, I'll just go hang myself now." I rambled nervously. Damn it Anna, why are you so stupid?

Elsa just stood there, her hand covering her mouth, giggling. I was sure that I looked like a tomato by now. She sauntered over and took my hand, leading me to the bike. Her hands were always so cold, but in a good way. I sat right behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt her tense for a second, but she eased down.

"Here," She passed me the helmet. "Better safe than sorry." I place it securely on my head. I pulled the visor down and saw the most confusing thing. All over it were numbers and letters and symbols I didn't know. Azura must be like 'Iron Girl' or something.

"Hey, Elsa, why does Azura's helmet have all these weird things in it? Isn't it hard to see with all of this stuff in your way?" I asked. But seriously though, I could barely see Elsa's hair.

"Azura kind of previously, well she still is, 'working' with the protective services. FBI, CIA, Interpol, police and all so on. She had this bike for a while, but never wore a helmet, she rarely does anyway. The people who worked with her made her this customized helmet to assist on tasks." She explained and ignited the engine. Woah. What did she mean by 'kind of' worked for them? Never mind, probably should be nosey.

We were cruising down the road swiftly. It was kind of relaxing, the ride. I was holding Elsa and leaning on her. She didn't seem to mind anyways. The others were ahead of us by a far bit. Since Rapunzel was with them, she knew where Elsa lived and showed them the way. I obviously knew the way, how else was I able to come over and fuc- hang out with her.

We arrived at the house, but there was no sign of Azura. Elsa parked the ninja cycle in the front and joined the group. The doors were locked and it was freezing outside. Elsa looked around, searching for something. She kept moving her head until she stopped at the metal gate leading to their backyard/forest.

"I have a good feeling I know where she is." She stated, motioning us to follow her. We walked close behind her. She opened the gate and stepped aside, a small grin on her face. We all looked ahead and I almost had a heart attack.

Azura was completely vertical and straight, doing a handstand. You could have dropped knives down her body, and she wouldn't get hurt. Well, except for her big boobs and butt. But that wasn't what freaked me out. First, she was wearing a black tee, a sports bra and some silky soccer shorts. Second, she was doing a handstand. Not that weird, right? Well, it is if you were five inches off the ground. She was straight, still, relaxed, and floating. What the hell was this?! I was utterly confused.

The others were about to greet her, but got silenced by Elsa. "Azura is cooling down," She started. We all looked at her, dazed out of our minds. "Everyday, she goes home and starts honing the skills she learned over the years. Over two hours every day."

"Why?" Ariel asked.

"You see, she has mastered many types of martial arts, even some that are only taught by certain individuals. The most important ones, to her, are the ones she was raised by; Hayabusa ninjutsu, Hayabusa Aikijutsu, Tenjin Mon ninjutsu, and Hajin Mon ninjutsu. They are impossible to learn if you are an outsider. They require multiple techniques, and skills only taught from the inside. According to her, 'you fight more with your soul than your body. If you have a weak connection with your spirit, but can lift a semi truck, you would lose to anybody in a fight.' The reason she is floating is her spiritual energy, and 'Ki' energy." She explained. That was a lot to take in. So, in a nutshell, Azura was a ninja who works out everyday to remember her roots and used that Dragon Ball Z 'Ki' stuff to float. Got it.

The back was about a 25 by 18 meter area that was empty, with the exception of the natural grass carpet. Behind it was an overbearing forest that seemed to go on for an eternity. So there was Azura, slowly lowering herself onto the greened floor, and bending herself backwards onto her feet. She opened her eyes and exhaled. She wasn't sweating, and she didn't look tired. She was just... calm.

Elsa walked up to her with small towel and a gallon of water. Woah, she's gonna drink a whole gallon? She was going to drown herself. She gave Elsa a small smile and drank about a fifth of the gallon before pouring it all over herself. I probably would have died because it was about negative nothing degrees out here, but since it wasn't me, I didn't mind. The water soaked her ponytail, and dripped down the rest of her body. The dripping water caused the shirt to cling to her body, tracing her toned curves and abs like an onyx statue. Boy, did I want her body. Damnit Anna, stop that. I turned to look at my brother and the other boys, and they looked starstruck.

"So, you guys just gonna stare or do you wanna go inside?" Azura's teasing voice called. I looked around and saw everyone shake their head as they tried to escape the trance they were in. "Let's go, I ordered pizza and take-out."

* * *

We all had load of fun at their house. We talked, listened to music, danced and argued, especially Azura and Elsa. Those two were a like an old married couple. Hell, they were already living together.

So when we went inside, Azura decided to take a shower. Midway, the water pipe 'broke' and needed some fixing. She told Elsa to go fix it, but Elsa didn't know how. They spent five minutes yelling at each other from different floors until Kristoff decided to go to the pipe and kicked it. The water worked and Azura resumed her showering. After she finished, though, she had a play argument with Elsa about it.

When the take-out and pizza got here, things got even better. The deliveries were made by some old friends we used to have, Shang and Mulan. Shang graduated when we were freshmen, and Mulan graduated when we were sophomores. They worked as police officers/detectives now. Somehow, they got a hold of the food and took it here.

"Well, if it isn't tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum."Azura remarked. "I'm just playing with y'all. Speaking of which, did you guys catch them yet, or nah?" Azura blurted out when we all started eating. I swallowed my food and started to listen to the conversation.

"Don't get me started on those two." Shang replied, exasperated. "Who knew Madison's cousins could be her cousins. Those guys aren't anything like her, except the crazy part."

"We still haven't caught them yet. Those little shits are working with someone, we just don't know who." Mulan finished, sighing in annoyance.

Sweet Jesus, the Tweedles were criminals? To think that I went to school with criminals was just scary, but what did they actually do?

The Tweedles were a bunch of no good jerks back in the old days. They were round, and ungroomed fellows, absolutely nothing hygienic about them. They dropped out the year Mulan graduated, and we never heard from them since. Madison Hatter, a slightly crazy classmate of ours, was their cousin. Distant cousins too. They didn't even know they were related until the Tweedles decided to drop out. I mean, why else would you hit on your own cousin? Unless you're an incestuous person. Not like incest was bad, it's just... different.

"What did they actually do?" I asked. Hopefully, nothing bad.

"Well, Anna, they have a pretty, how shall I put this, 'well developed' rep sheet. They've mainly committed theft and burglary, but we also suspect drug dealings and credit card frauds at some scenes. The whole department agrees that there is more than meets the eye here, but without evidence, we can't do squat. Although they might be criminals, the Tweedles have a cleaner background check than Azura." Mulan and Shang smirked at Azura while she failed to play dumb. "Go on Azura, what have you done in your life?"

Azura looked away, slightly embarrassed, but pulled herself together."Since you asked so kindly, Mulan, I shall tell you. Let's see," Azura looked at the ceiling, tapping her finger to her chin. "Ah! I remember: Assault, aggravated assault, attempted assassination, arson, attempted arson, bribery, criminal contempt of court, extortion, slight embezzlement, minor harassment, disturbing the peace, forgery, disorderly conduct, probation violation, pyramid schemes, reckless endangerment, reckless burning, resisting arrest, safe cracking. Well, reckless everything now that I think about it, prison escaping, and vandalism. Though I don't consider tagging a criminal offense. It's more of artistic freedom.I also did street racing for quite some time, so, um, yeah." She finished lamely.

I, along with the others, just listened to the agonizingly long list of crimes Azura committed. First, how? Second, why? Third, what? How was she able to commit more than 20 criminal offences, probably even more, in the amount of years she had lived? Why did she do that, and what? She was an officer, so she was supposed to enforce the laws, not break them.

We snapped back to consciousness when an irritating high pitch beep screeched from the T.V. I turned to look at the screen to see what the fuss was about. Across the top, a big red strip with white words read, '_Dangerous winter storm hits Arendelle. Citizens advised to avoid taking roads or going outside._' The beeping stopped, and I received a text. It was from the city with the same message.

I whipped my head to look out the window to see how serious it was, and a hurricane would lose to a fight against this storm. The roads, trees, houses, everything; All covered by the bustling winter wind and snow. It didn't have a gentle flurry of snow, oh, not even close. There was already a thick layer of snow on the ground that looked impossible to move through. Looks like I was stuck here.

Elsa's house was larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The living room was fairly large compared to the whole house. The kitchen was a small area, a quarter the size of the backyard. Azura and Elsa shared a room, the smallest room in the house, actually. Then they each had individual rooms for personal stuffs. After that, they had 4 extra guest rooms, although one of them has the washer and dryer in them.

I knew this house from top to bottom, except Azura's room, it was off limits. The reason I knew this place so well was because I practically lived here when I was with Elsa. I would share a bed with Elsa while Azura forced herself onto the couch for the 'sanity of her purity ' aka, she didn't want to hear us diddle around.

When there was nothing else to do we just sat around in silence. The winter storm still banged against the small house. Jasmine, one of my girls, decided to play some music from Elsa's giant ass dock speakers. Jassy sure had some 'suggestive' song choices. Then again, she was kind of an... 'open' girl.

"Jasmine, if I asked for stripper music, I would have talked to the neighbors." Azura remarked smartly. She received a glare from the Arabian girl. "Hey, I'm saying that if you're gonna play slutty music, go ahead, but that doesn't mean I'm on board. This is literally strip club music." She said as she put on her signature devious smirk. Elsa gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. Then they both huddled together to talk about something privately. They pulled apart, but considering they were smushed together against a loveseat, that didn't really do much. An awkward silence fell over us, other that Jasmine's hooker music, but things were getting pretty weird.

"My first son is going to be called Ace." Azura blurted, breaking the silence. I turned and gave her an odd look. "What? All I'm sayin' is that my first son will be called Ace. What about you Elsa? What are you going to name your baby?" Elsa turned and gave her a dirty look, and received a cheeky smile.

"Well, seeing that I have not settled into a truly stable relationship, I honestly don't know what I would name my first born." She told us. Azura, unhappy with her answer, stuck her tongue out childishly.

I began to wonder who would be lucky enough to have Elsa's child. God, I would kill to have her baby. Then again, it was biologically unlikely, unless she did that weird bone marrow sperm thing. Still, it would be nice to have her child.

"Anna, you okay? You were spacing out for a bit." Rapunzel interrupted my train of thought.

"Um, yeah, totally. Totally OK." I assured her. I turned and saw Azura trying to hold her laughter.

After that, we went around with the things we hated, and the things we liked. Then after that, it was a little before midnight so we all went to our rooms. Azura and Elsa decided to sleep in their individual rooms and gave their beds to Belle, Kristoff, Adam and I. They were all asleep, but I just laid there, inhaling Elsa's scent. Boy, has it been a while since I was in this bed.

The door was slightly open, so I heard some footsteps approach the room. I creep out of the bed, slowly, careful not to wake up the others. What if this was a robber? Or worse, a serial killer? I grabbed the closest thing off the shelf, which was a hairbrush by the way. I tiptoed to the door and peeled it open. The person jumped back and caused me to jump as well. It was Elsa, thank God.

"Anna? What are you doing up so late?" She gave me a worried look.

"Oh, Elsa. Thank goodness it was you. I thought you were going to be a killer or something. Oh, why am I up? Well, I just couldn't sleep, the storm and all that jazz." I lied at the end.

"Trust me, Anna. This is the last house anyone would dare to bother."

"Oh, yeah, duh. You're living with a 'criminal' anyways." Elsa giggled. God, she was too cute sometimes.

"Would you like to come to my room for a minute, just to talk?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Absolutely, great. Let's go."

When we arrived in her room, and I sat on her bean bag chair. She gently closed the door behind us and turned to look at me with serious, yet kind eyes.

"Anna, the reason I brang back here was to tell you something. Something that had been bothering me for a while." I was really confused, what was so important? "Would you like to be my girlfriend, again?" She finished shyly.

Da fuq? Hold on, she wanted me back? But she was still with Belle, why is asking me out? Unless... no!

"She broke up with you, didn't she?" I asked her. She gave me a sad smile and nodded. In all honesty though, we all saw it coming. Belle loved Adam more than she loved Elsa. "Elsa, I don't know what to say right now." Her face fell, and I saw her eyes get sadden.

"It's okay, I rushed into things. You just got out of a relationship anyways so it was pretty stupid of me to ask." She turned away from me to open the door. No! Crap, Anna, do something! I sat up and tackled her onto the bean bag, now on top of her.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while. I found myself getting lost in her icy eyes again. It felt like I was inside some kind of frozen heaven. I closed my eyes and leaned in. My breath hitched when I felt soft, cold lips against mine. I sighed in content, and just laid there.

Elsa didn't move either. Her eyes were shut, along with mine. We just stayed like this for a while. My arms snaked around her, and pulled her closer. She brought her hand up and caressed my cheeks. I opened my eyes and stared her. Her faint freckles made her look absolutely beautiful... beautiful!

Belle! Oh no. She was going to kill me. I just turned Elsa into a cheater. I broke the girl code!

I pulled away frantically. My heart thumped quickly against my chest. I climbed off her and went to the wall. She stared at me with confusion infected eyes.

"A-anna, did I do something wrong?"

"Y-yes. I mean no, well yes too. Ugh, Elsa! I just turned you into a cheater!" I said, frustrated. Elsa stood there for a minute, then giggled. "Elsa, this isn't funny!" I told her. She stopped and smiled at me.

"Anna, Belle and I have broken up already. How am I supposed to cheat on someone I don't have?"

"Wait, what? But you guys were-" I was cut off by Elsa's finger.

"She loves Adam, not me. There was no use for me anymore. I was, you could say, a lost cause." I opened my mouth to say something, but she hushed me. "Anna, I haven't been exactly happy since we broke up. I still love you and I was devastated when I found out you were dating Hans. I have spent countless days trying to forget us, but I couldn't. Please, Anna, will you give me, us, another chance? " She asked me, tears streamed down her face. I tried to choke back a sob, but couldn't. I buried my head onto her shoulder, hugging her tightly. She held me close, giving me soft kisses on my cheek.

"El-Elsa?" She hummed in response. "I'd love t-to have us back together a-again. I m-missed you too." I cries our. She pulled us apart, and I pressed my lips against hers.

I never felt so happy in my entire life. I parted my lips and felt her cool tongue brush against mine. I shivered, but kissed back. We fell back onto the bean bag chair, and I was on top of her. I wrapped my arms around her neck, pushing myself closer. When she nibbled the bottom of my lip, I moaned desperately wanting more.

Elsa tore her lips off of mine. We looked at each other, eyes hazed with lust. Then suddenly, she went to attack my neck. I shrieked in surprised, but whimpered when she gently sucked my pulse.

Elsa was always the dominant one in our relationship. Always mature, calm and collected, and gentle in public; the pants of the relationship. But in private, oh nooooo, she was nothing like that. She knew the definition of rough. It was almost like she was made of ice; looks nice and smooth, but was actually harsh and rough. It was so different from the usual Elsa, but I loved it and felt so lucky I was able to see it for myself.

My train of thought was cut off when I felt cold hands around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw her, staring at me with those beautiful, blue orbs. I fell into a trance, absolutely hypnotized by them.

"Jeez, I didn't expect the aphrodisiac to work that fast. Guess I must have doubted my people's skills." A slightly sardonic voice said out of the blue. We pulled apart and saw Azura, leaning against the doorway, smirking deviously. "You know, you could have locked the door. The whole house could have seen y'all diddling each other."

I blushed horribly and looked away, embarrassed. I couldn't believe how oblivious I was to the unlocked door. Elsa pulled me up and smiled that perfect smile she had. I gave her the same smile and straightened myself on the beanbag chair, leaning on her.

"Azura, what do need? And what are you wearing?" Elsa asked her.

"Well, first, I'm bunking with you guys. Second, you know damn well I only wear an oversized t-shirt and underwear to sleep." She replied, adjusting her shirt.

_Damn, why does she have such big boobs?_

"Well Anna, it was probably passed down from my mother." She shook her head at me, amused. I had to stop thinking out loud. It was going to kill me someday.

She shut the door behind her and walked to Elsa's closet. She began to rummage through the clothes and boxes. Thank goodness for her long T-shirt, or else I would have no room for imagination. She cried out in victory as she began to drag something out. It was an air pump and a clothed deflated bag. Then I realized something, it was a blow up bed.

Elsa stood up and plugged the pump into the outlet while Azura put the other end in the bed. Azura also pulled out three small blankets for us. Within a few minutes, the cloth sack turned into a queen sized bed. They sealed it up and we all plopped ourselves on it. For some reason though, Azura pushed herself against the wall.

"Hey Azura, why don't you sleep in your room?" Elsa asked her.

"Sleep is forbidden in my room. Plus, there is no room to sleep in there anyways." Her voice bounced off the walls. "Now if you guys are gonna bump fuzzies, go ahead, but leave me the fuck out of it. Pun intended." She mumbled, and pulled the sheet over her head. Elsa and I looked at each other and giggled at Azura's temper and dark humor.

I cuddled up against her and got very comfortable. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. I sighed and relaxed into her. I melted when she massaged my stomach. The last thing I remembered was a kiss on my cheek and the cool hand on my waist.

* * *

**And this concludes this week's update for P.O. Again, sorry for the late update, it's because I finally got a job. The updates will be slightly irregular, but I will try and make it weekly. It's all up to my boss now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Licking Cocaine

**Welcome back my dear readers. Glad you might be enjoying this story, cause y'all make me happy. No bullshit, you really lift my spirits up. Just to let you know, Azura will not be in this chapter. She will be mentioned, but just barely. Also, this chapter will be short, sweet, and smutty. If you can't handle the heat, get out of the volcano. BTW, thank you ****LookOutReader** **for reminding me. There is a plot, it's just going to come in later, right now it's just bullshite.**

* * *

******Elsa's POV**

I woke up due to the bustling of the trees and the heavy winds of the bizzard. Mother nature was one hell of a force. Not even I could whip up a snowstorm like this. Even with my powers, I couldn't control nature's fury. I learned that my power is like an ant, and nature is an elephant. Both powerful and capable of many things.

I sat up and looked around. Anna was hugging me tightly around my waist. I smiled at how adorable she was when she slept. I tried to find Azura, but couldn't see her. Maybe she was just blending into the darkness. She did have a knack to hide, being a shinobi and all. I looked around the room to see if she left or was sleeping somewhere else. No sign of her whatsoever.

I did a quick sweep again and shot a snowball where Azura slept. When there was no response, I got suspicious. Sure it was the time she would meditate, but she never moved away from her original spot. that much. Anna shifted and turned the other direction. Her puffy red hair masked her face.

I sat up and summoned a bright ball of ice in my hand. It barely illuminated anything, just giving me enough light to see in front of me. I stumbled towards the door and felt something cold and rough, and it wasn't the doorknob. I lifted the orb higher to see what the thing I felt was.

One of the kitchen knives were lodged into my door. It was quite a big knife too. It was also piercing a letter and a bag of white powder. Good Lord, please don't be cocaine. I tore the letter off the door and looked at it.

_Dear Elsa, by the time you get this letter, or read it, I shall be off to Japan. There is some serious business I need to handle over there, and it was pretty urgent, so I had to go immediately. Sorry I didn't tell you beforehand, I didn't really know I had to leave until yesterday. Was packing last night, then left right after you guys fell asleep. Don't be angry, because angry Elsa is Hitler Elsa. Enjoy your time with Anna, cause I ain't gonna be home for another two weeks or so. P.S. You know that aphrodisiac joke I told earlier? Yeah, I wasn't a joke. I actually did slip her a roofie. For you though. It should take effect at around three-thirty or so. It lasts for about five hours, so yeah. Anna might be a bit… overloving, but it's cool because you guys love each other. P.P.S The white powder is not cocaine, although I wish it was. It's actually the aphrodisiac I used on Anna. Use it wisely. Every teaspoon is equivalent to three hours of skiddly time. Also, the more sugar in the drink, the faster the effect is. Just be careful, and have fun.- Love, Azura._

After reading the note, I lifted the orb to my desk clock to see what time it was. It was 3:45. I turned to look at Anna, but she was still sleeping soundly on the mat. I scoffed at Azura's joke. Anna was sleeping peacefully, there was no way she would do anything to me. She could sleep through a hurricane and an earthquake, combined.

I didn't feel the need to sleep, so I walked over to my desk, and sat in front of my desktop computer. I was like a Mac, but was actually designed by my dad, and didn't need any specialties like Itunes and whatnot.

When the screen flashed up and I saw my desktop, something was peculiar. There was an extra folder placed dead in the middle of the screen. It was labeled '_Elsa play this shit right now_.' It was definitely from Azura. Curiously, I moused over it and played the songs inside the folders.

The first song that played was a soft, sensual jazz song. It had a very steady beat and a smooth rhythm that made you want to cuddle with someone. I leaned back in my chair and relaxed, letting the music control me. Then I felt warm, supple lips against my neck. I opened my eye, and turned frantically.

Anna stood over me, eyes dilated with the most innocent look she could muster. I stared at her for a moment, then smiled lazily at her.

"Why are you up, Elsa?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, the storm woke me up. By the way, Azura left for Japan, so no one's going to be around for a while."

"Perrrrrfect..." She purred as she looked around before turning back towards me, an evil grin on her face. "Say Elsa, didn't you tell me you were half-British?" I raised an eyebrow at her random inquiry.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I don't suppose you have an accent do you, or know any words?"

"Yes, Anna, I do. Is there a reason why I should?"

"Mmmm, just thinking about you fucking me with a British accent makes me wet. Can you talk in the accent, please?" Her sultry voice asked. I blushed at how forward she was being with her choices. She gave me the puppy-dog eyes, so I couldn't resist. She squealed in delight and tackled me, making us both fall back on the chair.

I let out a pained groan as I hit the floor. Anna, on the other hand, was a few inches away from my face, grinning seductively, eyes lidded from lust. I began to fear what would happen, but before I could say anything, she crashed her lips onto mine.

It was quite terrifying how needy Anna was. She moved my hand around her neck and pressed herself closer. My tongue was pushing towards hers, and they were grinding against each other. She moaned loudly and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. "Elsa, please, .More!" She pleaded. Obliging, I moved my lips away from her, earning a disapproving groan, but quickly sucked on her neck, feeling her fast pulse against me.

I trailed my hand to the hem of her shirt, teasing her. I moved my fingers across her curves stomach, pushing the shirt up slowly. Her shirt was off, and I was absolutely stunned at what I saw.

First, she wasn't wearing a bra. Second, she had the most smooth, beautiful body I have ever seen. Yes I have had seen her naked before, but it just got better every time. I heard her pant as my hand move up and gently squeeze her breasts.

"Ugh, Elsa, please, more. I-I need you!" She cried out. I smirked and moved my mouth down to her nipples. I swirled my tongue around them, but didn't come in contact with them. "Elsa, stop teasing." She groaned. In response, I flicked my tongue against her left bud and pinched the other one. She pushed her body upwards, pressing her breasts against me even more.

I then started to suck and nibble at her rock hard nipples. Once I was finished, I let go with a 'Pop' sound. Her moans caused a familiar heat to pool at my stomach. I kissed my way back to her lips, capturing while she was sighing in pleasure.

As our tongues danced around each others, my hand slowly trailed to the edge of her panties. My fingers hooked around them and dragged them down tediously. Once they were away, I traced my finger up her legs, making swirly pattern along her inner thighs. God, I could _feel_ the heat radiating from her centre. She moaned into my mouth, bucking her hips. I smirked and pulled away.

"My little princess, you are so, so naughty. How did you ever get so wet?" I asked seductively. She whimpered in response. I began to lick my way down her body until I reached her nether regions. I pulled back and saw her juices flowing. I blew at her folds, small ice crystals hitting against her. She screamed out incomprehensible words and sounds. I decided that the drugs were going to drive her crazy if i didn't do anything, so I coated my tongue in a thin layer of ice and licked her. She tugged my hair viciously as I flicked my tongue inside of her.

"Elsa, you are so cold! Fuck me with your icy mouth,please, MORE!" She sobbed as she pushed my head against her. I growled and shoved my whole appendage inside of her wet, hot pussy. Her walls clenched around me, her sweet nectar dripping into my mouth. I used my left hand stimulate her bud of nerves. Her screaming turned into moaning then small breaths.

I felt myself getting wet off of the tightness around my tongue. I dipped my hand into myself, caressing my folds. Her swollen clit was pulsating against my tongue as her screams were getting loud with sexual hunger. She was close to release, I felt it.

I felt myself clench around my finger, closing into a climax. By now, Anna's eyes were rolled to the back of her head, and she was gushing out the sweet liquid of her womanhood."Fuck, Elsa. I-I'm about to- ugh- CUUUUMMMMMMMM!" She shouted out in ecstasy. I pulled my tongue out as her juices flow into my mouth like a broken dam. I draw back and stare at her, almost close to my peak as well. I press my lips against her's and let out a soft moan of release.

We laid there for a few minutes, still recovering from our climaxes. Anna was leaning against the wall, panting with a look of desire in her eyes. She then jerked my hand to her warm, dripping womanhood, instantly inserting two fingers inside. I groaned at the familiar warmth, using my other one to grope her breasts.

"Oh dear Anna, you have gone barmy with lust. Do you want us to speed up this shagging, or would you rather I take it slow?" I whispered lustfully.

"Oh Elsa, I want to you to fuck me hard with your fingers. Please attack my naughty pussy, ram your fingers into my wet hole. Please, I need you." She cried out is sweet pleasure. Not wanting her to suffer any longer, I began to rigorously pump my fingers inside of her.

"Anna, you dirty dirty girl. How horribly chuffed you are. Tell me love, . . . .You?"With every word, I growled and thrust my finger into her, hard. When she did not reply, I pulled out and brushed my finger against her clit. She groaned in disappointment and bucked her hips against my finger. I felt her steamy core grind against me, but I did not allow her any more full pleasure. "Answer me, Anna!" I growled dominantly. I coated my finger in a terribly cold ice cube, and slowly began to insert it into her.

"AHHHHH! Elsa, umf, ugh, I-I want you to, uh, fuck me hard. Fuck me until I can't walk anymore. I want to feel myself come for the next week. Just pound me with your fingers, please." She begged in ecstasy. Smirking, I fused the ice cube onto my middle and pointer finger, and plunged it into her. She screamed and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed deep into her, my knuckles hitting the edge of her pussy. I retracted my finger until it was almost out, then shoved it back in.

My iced fingertip grinded against her g-spot, causing her to squirm uncontrollably. With each pump, her hips would buck wildly. She began to claw at the blanket, hoping to find something to grip on. I moved upward and begin to suck on her neck. I curled my now-melted fingers against the inside of her, adding rough pressure to her walls. She coiled them immediately, panting and pushing her back against the wall.

"God, Elsa. Screw me mercilessly. I want to come so hard that your parents will hear me." She moaned softly. I pulled away from her bruised neck and kissed her while still staring at her lust-filled eyes. I thumbed her throbbing bud of nerves, and in response, she slightly bit my tongue. It didn't hurt that much, so I continued to fiddle with her bud. Our lips parted and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her lips against my hair, subduing her moans.

"Scream, love. I want the world to hear what I do to you." I said lustfully, still fingering her.

"More." She mumbled.

"Louder, Anna." I commanded, adding more pressure to my thumb.

"More." She moaned louder.

"Come on, love, shout it out. Let me know what you want." I coaxed her. Her hips were bucking rapidly with my probing fingers.

"ELSA, more! Please, fuck me even harder. Urgh, I can't stand it anymore. FUCK, oh God, just do it!" She shouted passionately. I smirked and merged my lips with her already bruised neck. I curled both my digits, feeling her walls tightening me. I continued to ravage her, then I withdrew my fingers, receiving a discontented groan. I giggled softly, and pinched her clitoris, hard. Her grasp on my shoulder was strong when she came. "ELSAAAAAAA" She howled out my name in deafening aphrodisia as she rode out her climax.

As she came, I felt an odd surge hit me. Not just my body, but my soul as well. It was pleasant and uneasy at the same time. My blood got hotter, and I felt the need to just hold her. I moved my hand away from her center, the warm and sticky liquid dripping. She looked at me with innocent, tenderness. She smiled and leaned against me, resting her eyes. I wrapped both my arms around her waist as she sits in between my legs.

I was beginning to wonder what that weird surge was. It couldn't have been my powers, I would have known. It definitely wasn't an orgasm, so what was it? I kept on pondering for a moment until I felt myself slowly drift to sleep. Anna had moved over and laid next to me. Just as I was losing my grip to consciousness, I heard an the sound of someone opening a candy bar. My eyes flutter open, and I turned to see if it was Anna.

It definitely was. She was sprawled out on the bed in an 'X' position. She had small pieces of chocolate on her nipples, one on her clit, and a medium sized one in between her teeth. Was she seducing me with chocolate? Cause if she was, it was working.

"Elsa, I think you deserve a treat. You wanna eat it now?" She asked in a sultry tone. I smiled and crawled towards her body.

We continued our activities, and let the music play in the back. Of course, it was drowned out for us, considering we were making our own music.

_Now I got you in my space, I won't let go of you. Got you shackled in my embrace, I'm latching on to you..._

* * *

**You do not understand how hard it was to write this chapter. I retracted from it so much. Hope you enjoyed reading it, because I got the heebie-jeebies writing this shit. Quick note, my job is time consuming and my mom grounded me, so yeah. Thanks for reading, R&R and I see y'all next time, lates!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pussy, Money, Weed

**Why hello there my loyal readers. I would like to recognize my very consistent reviewer, Skye, thank you for being there homie. Oh, and my followers, love y'all too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, I do.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The winter snow storm was beginning to die down. It was now a cute, soft flurry. Elsa and Anna were resting with each other after about 5 hours of untamed fucking. The music was still playing, since no one bothered to turn it off. It was loud, and bassy. Probably one of Azura's annoyingly explicit rap songs.

Elsa was slowly arising from her post-sex sleep. She let out a soft moan and sat up. She turned and a smile crawled onto her face. Anna was sleeping quite loudly with her inconsistent snoring, and is was irresistibly adorable. Elsa let out a small giggle and looked the clock. It was about ten minutes till nine.

When she attempted to stand up, her legs nearly gave out and she ended up leaning against the wall. The bass of the music rumbled within the walls, not helping with her situation.

"Bloody 'ell, Azura. You and your damn loud arse music." She muttered to herself as she stumbled to her desktop. She was surprised that her computer didn't die from overheating, then she remembered that it was wintertime, and that she installed a cooler.

Staggering, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the showerhead. The warm water flowed down her aching body. Her hands trailed down her body, the fluffy body sponge lathered around her. She was humming an old 70's tune while she used one hand to wash her hair. The other one was busy cleaning excess cum from her area.

She stepped out the shower, and nearly slipped on a patch of water. She then realized that she forgot to bring clothes, or a towel. She froze the water on her body, then broke it, pieces of ice falling to the ground.

She opened the bathroom door and walked to her closet. She put on her lace panties and a white bra. She put her hands on both sides of the closet door, hip jutting out. After skimming through the hangers, she found her outfit.

She was wearing black sweatpants with the word "BADASS" in white running up her left thigh, and a long sleeved white crop top. She looked in the mirror and smile. She turned and walked over to the sleeping redhead, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. The amount of dopamine released during her session with Anna was so large, she was as happy as a crackhead.

She exited the room and skipped to the kitchen. She turned the radio on, and started to shake her body to the old rock music. She quickly made waffle batter and took out the iron. When she opened it, she found another letter. She took it out and read it.

_Hello again Elsa. This is the next letter, unless you had some kind of midnight snack. Did you have fun with Anna? Of course you did. Enjoy your time without me. Hopefully the storm died down. By the way, I pulled a very, very, __very_ _dirty prank on Flynn and Rapunzel. Byeeeeee!_

Elsa looked at the letter and rolled her eyes. She crumpled it up and tossed it aside.

She was sitting on the kitchen stool, eating her second waffle when she heard a high-pitched scream. She jumped off her seat and snapped her head to the staircase.

Her cousin, Rapunzel, was running hysterically down the steps towards her. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwwww! Oh my god, that's gross!" She shrieked, disgusted.

"Rapunzel, what happened?" The ice maker asked the terrified girl in her normal voice.

"Your fucking friend Eugene, that's what happened. He was jacking off right next to me. I saw his jizz through the sheet, Elsa. That's fucking nasty, urgh." She explained in frustration. She placed herself next to Elsa and slammed her head onto the table. "Do you have anything to eat? And please don't let it be white, I'm done with sticky things." She groaned. She was having a bad start to her day already.

"I made waffles, do you want some?" She lifted her head from the table, took Elsa's plate, and began munching on the plaid pastry.

Elsa looked at her cousin, pondering at what she had said. There was no way Flynn could have done that. While he was a very sexually provocative guy, he also had dignity and respect. Then she remembered the note that she tossed a few minutes ago. She quickly put two and two together, and internally laughed at how horrendous Azura's pranks could get. She decided not to tell the brunette cheerleader, because she wanted to see what was going to happen when Flynn wakes up.

"Hey cuz, when are you going to tell Anna?" Rapunzel asked. The platinum blonde looked at her cousin, confused.

"Tell her what?"

"You know," She took a bite off her waffle," your powers." She finished. Time was halted for Elsa. Her body froze and so did her mind. She looked at her cousin as though she summoned a demon. This was bad, really bad. No one, absolutely nobody, was supposed to know about her powers. It could cause some serious shit if the wrong people get a hold of the information.

Elsa stayed silent in shock as her cousin finished her last bite and turned. She put a hand on the older girl's knee and began to speak. "Elsa, you don't have to be afraid. You powers are not a curse. You can't keep this secret hidden away forever, because eventually, it will come out. I mean, no wonder we'd always win against the neighbors when we had snowball fights." A small smile appeared on the ice queen's face."Elsa, I know it's dangerous to let this out, but I had to know. Hell, your parents were the ones who told me about it in the first place." She explained to Elsa in a soft voice. She looked at Rapunzel with intense eyes.

Her parents, the people who told her to never tell anyone about her powers, told her blabber mouth of a cousin. This was the biggest risk ever. She stared at the brunette and saw innocence in her. The younger girl put on small smile and her bright green eyes widened. Elsa let out a small grunt.

"And you wonder why I moved out." She joked. Rapunzel gave her a small giggle and embraced her. "Punzie?" Her cousin looked up. "Promise not to tell anyone. Nobody at all, alright?" Elsa asked in a serious tone. Rapunzel did the 'OK' symbol with her fingers.

"Oh, by the way, Cuz, you must be really good in bed. Like damn, sometimes I wish you weren't my cousin." She gave Elsa a sly wink. She choked on her water and blushed furiously looking shamed.

"How did you know?"

"Elsa, I may be your cousin, but I am basically your hotter, cooler younger sister. I know everything that's happening with you. It's sibling telepathy. Wait, does that mean I going to have powers too?" She asked, getting sucked into her own lie. Elsa gave her a raised eyebrow.

"First of all, what are faffing on about 'sibling telepathy'? Second of all, how did you actually find out, you daft idiot?" She slightly scolded/ asked, her accent showing clearly. She swore that Anna was more of Rapunzel's cousin than she was.

"Fine, fine, fine. I heard the wall banging. Plus Azura came in and told me." She told her truthfully. Elsa rolled her eyes at her childish cousin. No matter how bad she could be, Elsa would still love her cousin, and the other way around also. "Please Elsa, you have to tell Anna, because eventually, she's gonna find out."

"Okay Punzie. I'll tell, just not yet." She assured her cousin. "Now tell me, why do you wish not to be my cousin?"

**Line break**

The roads were cleared off enough that everyone was able to go home. It has been a week since the party, and a couple of days since the last time our two favorite lovers had hit a homerun.

Christmastime was just around the corner. Actually, it was tomorrow. All the gifts were bought, and all the decorations were strung up. Elsa decided to stay at her parent's house for the duration of the break.

She forgot how nice it was being around her mom and dad. With Anna and Kristoff leaving to visit their family in Sweden, Elsa did not have any company for a while. It was actually a pleasant time, seeing that her parents always traveled and she had to maintain schoolwork. They reconnected, exchanging wild tales about school and the odd vacations they experienced. They also apologized for telling Rapunzel about her powers without her consent. While she was a little ticked-off at the beginning, she wouldn't let some silly secret get in the way of her family.

Today, they decided to spend Christmas day at the house that Elsa abandoned over the break. The Boreas family were discussing about business until...

"So Elsa, a little birdy told me that you are back together with Anna. Is that true?" Her father asked. She blushed, mentally cursing her chatter box cousin. She looked down at the floor and nodded, embarrassed out of her head.

"Oh, this is perfect!" Her mother exclaimed in a warm British accent. She shifted her head to look at her mother. "God Lord, I have always loved Anna. She is so spunky and energetic, I absolutely adore her." She continued, gushing on about her daughter's girlfriend. Her father laughed at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Mum please, you're embarrassing me." She mumbled. "I don't even know is this relationship is going to last after secondary school." Her dad looked at her, a proud smile on his face.

"Darling, love will always find it's way around everything. Anna will love you forever, powers or not. The only risk I see is that you are keeping a big secret away from you girlfriend. Trust is key to any relationship. Trusts is like the oar, and love is the boat. Without trust, love will go nowhere. And that is exactly where you and Anna will go if you keep holding in the secret." explained to his daughter. Her mother looked at her, nodding in agreement with her father.

She looked at both of them, tears streaming down her face. They gave her soft smile and pulled her into a sentimental embrace.

Although they did not spend much time together, the Boreas family was as close as any other family. They pulled away, and her mother wiped the tears away from her daughter's face. "Now my little snowflake, when are you going to tell my, oops, our daughter-in-law about your powers?" She asked Elsa while tenderly stroking the platinum blonde locks.

"Soon mom, very soon. And why are you referring to her as daughter-in-law? You know what, never mind. I was actually going to tell her when Azura comes back. That way she will know about both and we can prove it." She elaborated to her calm but giddy parents.

The family was sitting on the soft couch until ' phone rang. He watched his phone ring until the face on the screen became clear. He smiled and pointed the phone to the T.V. The two girls, erm, women gave him a confused look. He pressed a button on his phone and the annoying high pitch static of the screen ringed through the house for a second. Then, a familiar face appeared on the screen. It was Azura, and her smiling face was plastered across the large flat screen. From the looks of it, she seemed to be at hotel room.

"Hello there Azura." The man called out along with the other two.

"What's up guys?" She replied.

"Nothing much, we were about to give gifts actually." The older woman told her.

"Oh, perfect. Elsa, get the box from under my pillow." She commands, excited. Elsa spun over the couch, one hand holding the seat to spin on. She speed walked up the stairs and disappeared into the room.

"So Azura, why are you at a hotel? Do you not have any connection at your house?" Elsa's mother asked.

"Yup." Her voice was now cracking with static. Her face made small pauses. "Sorry about the bad connection. Apparently the snow storm over there made it's way over here. Anyways, the reason I have to be in a hotel is because of secrecy. That NSA bullshit, you know. I don't want anybody figuring out where the village is." She explained, bits of it was cut off because of the lag. Elsa walked down the stairs, arms straining to hold the rectangular box. Once she made it back to the seat, she let go and a small 'thud' came out as the package was dropped.

"Jesus Christ, Azura. Did you get me bricks or something?" Elsa exclaimed, taking short breaths. The girl on the screen just laughed, but her attention was drawn by a voice behind her. The two started talking in Japanese. The other person's voice sent shivers down Elsa's spine. It was deep, husky, and very sexy.

"Sorry about that, Zen forgot his clothes when he went it the shower. I'll cover up the screen. Pretty sure no one want's to see my brother naked." She joked.

"NO!" Elsa shouted."I mean, w-we don't mind." Elsa tried to hide, her face redder than a firetruck. The other three laughed at her, amused by the attraction to her ex-boyfriend.

Oh, I didn't tell you? Sorry, let me get you up to speed. Before Elsa and Azura were forced to go back to highschool, they just hung out around their house and the diner. At that time, Azura's brother, Zenshin, came to visit for 2 years or so. It was actually the first time in a few decades. He would stay at the village, seeing that he was heir to the 'throne' and he has to be there at all times. Then, one of the elders took over for him and literally forced him to visit his little sister. It was almost love at first sight, well, more of lust than love.

After a few months, they started dating. Then after another few months, they started fucking, a lot. But honestly, who wouldn't want to lay with the Hayabusa family? I know I would, and I'm a disembodied voice! Um, anyways.

Zen had the same light mocha skin as Azura, but he was hell of a lot taller than her. While she was 5'10-ish, he was 6'5" tall. He was a lot like Azura, minus the boobs, but he did have large pecs. His arms were bulkier than his sister's, but not like a bodybuilder. There was not a part of his body that was out of place, he had a freaking 8 pack for goodness sake. The only thing that was slightly off about him was the large scar that ran down from his left shoulder to his right hip. The only person that knew about it's origin was Azura, and it was a scab she didn't want to pick, pun intended. He had a soft, chisel jaw, sharp teeth, and a stubbly George Clooney beard. He had short, black, spiked hair that defied all laws of gravity, and intense amber eyes that could break anything.

His personality was like his little sister's, but he was more serious and had a better grasp on himself. And before you ask, yes. He does have powers. He had the power of fire. Ironic to Elsa, I know, but hey! This ain't my story, this is the author's, so she can do whatever the fuck she wants. I'm just the third person narrator. Anyways, enough exposition, back to the current event.

Zen was still in the bathroom, so the other four had small talk. Then Mr. and Mrs. Boreas had to leave and get Elsa's gift. That gave Azura time to give Elsa her gift.

"Hey, open your gift. Took me a while to make it, but I hope you like it." Azura said enthusiastically. Elsa smiled at her impatience, but listened to her. She neatly opened the box, and to her surprise, all she saw was a baton with a rubbery, sky blue handle. It looked quite large, with the base around five inches in diameter, and it was about a foot long. She braced herself and slowly lifted the baton. It shocked her that the baton barely felt like it had any weight to it.

"Azura, thank you ever so much, but why is the box so heavy if the baton is so light?"

Azura let out a soft laugh and replied, "You were deceived by your body and mind. It's not the baton, it's just a shitload of sand I put in the box. So, do ya like it?"

"I absolutely love it, but how do I use it?"

"Alright, first, you hold the handle." She raised an eyebrow, but listened anyways. " Then you take the baton, and shove it right up your ass." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Really Azura, really?" She sighed, frustrated and delighted.

"Okay, now the actual steps. Hold the handle, and swing it away from you." She held the soft grip, and flicked her wrist. The foot long baton became a two and a half feet long cane. She gasped in awe, slowly examining the shiny, smooth metal. The end of the baton shortened, now only three and a half inches in diameter.

"Azura, this is amazing. Thank you so much." She started to tear up.

"No problem, just be careful. It may feel light, but I tested it, and it dented a car." She warned. Her and Zen started talking again, then she faced the screen. "Well, um, I have to shower, but don't worry, Zen will keep ya company. Try not to jump his dick, 'ight?" She joked and disappeared from the screen.

Elsa sat alone for a few minutes, listen to her best friend and ex-flame converse. She pulled a blanket over her body, only leaving her head uncovered. Zen walked over to the screen and sat on the bed, water glistening off his body. He was using a small towel to dry off his hair. Elsa sucked her breath in, a hot coil in her stomach.

"Fuck it." He growled as the water turned to steam.

"Zen, you could just let it dry alone you know." She giggled lightly.

"I know. I'm just too lazy do anything. So Elsa, how is Anna treating you?" He said nonchalantly as he focused on her. She was surprised. There was not a hint of anger or jealousy in his voice.

"Uh, great. Perfect actually. It's just that everyone is egging me to tell her about my powers." His intense eyes seemed to see right through her. He stretches, giving her a glimpse of his full scar. She reaches out, but remembered that it was just a screen. Screw you impressive HD screen, screw you.

"Why don't you just tell her?" He asked nonchalantly. "You told me, and I didn't care."

"Damnit, you too? Now even my ex wants me to tell her" She groaned. "Besides, you were different. You actually have powers!" She reminded him.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kitten. I just asked a question, not like I was forcing you to strip from me." He advised, calming her down. She suddenly felt nervous when he said 'strip' and shifted in her blanket.

"I know, I'm just scared. What if she leaves me? What if she thinks I'm a freak?"

"There's your problem." She gave him a confused look." You always think about the cons and not enough about the pros. That's what happened with my dad. He kept worrying about what my mom would have done, then he told her."

"What happened after that?"

"Well, my dad said she smacked him for keeping the secret away from her, but she said that she hugged him for being open with her." He finished. Elsa considered his parent's outcome.

On one hand, Anna would get angry at her. On the other hand, Anna would love her even more. Neither of them included her leaving Elsa. She felt a small boost of confidence flow through her.

"Uh no, that's bullshit Zen." Azura's voice shouted. "Baba-sama said they fucked like rabbit. Apparently mom wanted to experiment with dad's power. Now that I think about it, it was exactly like you and Elsa." Zen and Elsa turned a bright shade of red. He gave an awkward cough while she gripped onto the sheet, hard.

"See Elsa, nothing bad happen in the end. Even you and I worked it out, and we came through." He assured her nervously.

"Oh, something came through alright, if you know what I'm saying." Azura snickered.

"Can you _not _make sex jokes about us?" He requested.

"Absolutely not. I'll stop when it's necessary." She denied. For a person who looked professional, you'd think she would know the limits. But nope, she was far beyond the limit. Elsa was still blushing insanely, while Zen was folding something on the nearby table. As she was slowly examining him, she noticed that he always wore the same silver necklace, and never took it off.

"Zen?" He turned to look at her. "Why are you and Azura always wearing that necklace?" She pointed out. He looked down and gripped the silver chain.

"It's a... family heirloom from our dad's side. Supposedly it's a dragon fang. I got the smaller one though. Azura's is the main one" He explained. Her eyes widened. His was about 4 inches long, and it was the smaller one?

"Wait, how come you have the smaller one? And how does she hide her's?"

"Well, I got the baby tooth, she got the adult one. I believe that she hides her inside her cleavage. Apparently it, and I quote, 'curves perfectly with my boobs' unquote." He said, mimicking his sister. "Speaking of which. Elsa, you have the baton with you, right?" She sat upright and grabbed the metal stick. He smiled that same sideways smirk as Azura, only sexier. It made her heart beat faster and her nether region quiver. She tried to choke back a moan, but had a strong feeling that he already heard it.

He told her the other directions, and a similar necklace popped out from the metal stick. Elsa put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Zen, why did- how did- It's beautiful." She sobbed. Just when he was about to say something, Azura came back wearing a silky blue and purple kimono with little flower designs.

"Hey, sweet! You gave her the necklace. By the way, Anna's going to call you soon." She informed her best friend. Elsa didn't care that much because all that mattered at that point was her and her ex's gift.

Not too long later, Anna called. She sounded happy, but tired.

"Hey Elsa, *yawn*. Sorry I forgot to call earlier, family time and what not." Elsa stared at her girlfriend in disbelief. It was about 2 a.m. over in Sweden, and she should have been asleep.

"Anna, shouldn't you be sleeping, and why are you half-naked?"

"I missed you, and I got too lazy to put on any cloooooothes… Um, Elsa. Why is there a super hot, shirtless dude sitting next to Azura?" She asked, alarmed by the unusual sight before her eyes. Sure she had seen Hans, Kristoff, and some of her guy friends shirtless, but they were balls of lard compared to this guy. She began to drift away, marveling at the newcomer.

"Anna, you're drooling." Elsa informed, giggling. Anna jumped and shyly wiped it away.

"So that's Anna. Nice to meet you, I'm Zen." He introduced, giving her a small wave.

"Um, h-hi! I'm Anna, and you're hot. Wait, what? Uh, sorry. I tend to be a little awkward at times, it's just that you're really hot." She flustered.

"'A little awkward,' yeah right." Azura and Elsa joked. Anna sent them both glares.

"I apologize if I am being too forward, but Elsa was right. You are truly beautiful." He complimented. She smiled shyly and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, you're beautifuller." She replied, swooning. She then realized her mistake and turned red. "I'm sorry, you're handsome, I'm weird." The platinum blonde and the telekinetic were laughing their asses off.

"W-what the fu-fuck is 'beautifuller?'" Azura asked between breaths of laughter. Suddenly, her stomach began to hurt, and it wasn't from laughing. Her laugh began to die down. There was an uncomfortable coil, and she felt like she had her life literally squeezed out of her body, and she was right. Her soul flew out, and her body went limp. Zen tenderly place his sister's body on the chair.

"Ow, what the fuck happened?" Anna's pained voice called out. Elsa directed her head towards her screen.

"Azura?"

"Yeah, who the fuck else do you think it is?" Anna stated. Her eyes widen and she looked down at herself. She let out a shriek and quickly covered her mouth. "How in the fuck am I Anna?"

Azura was in a big clusterfuck right now. Her powers of possession went off uncontrollably and shot her to Anna's body. Surprisingly, it wasn't so bad, but there was something that was bothering her. Anna's body was a bit… turned on at the moment.

'Anna' shifted in her seat for a while, until she felt the same tight coil and Azura shot out of her body. The actual redhead and her possessor were stumbling back to reality.

"Ugh, what happened? I feel like someone just head butted me." She groaned. The black haired girl hummed in pained agreement. The two bystanders sat and watched their friends recover. Then, Azura and Anna sprung out of their seats and into the bathroom to throw up.

They returned in unison and massaged their temples. "I'll tell you about it later. Gosh, I feel like camel shit. " Azura complained. The nausea was still active, but wasn't at strong. "Fuck me running, dumbass telekinetic powers." She muttered to herself. Anna was gurgling water and spat it into a nearby trashcan.

Zen used his pointer finger to light up the end of what seemed to be cigarette/blunt when Anna wasn't looking. He put one end in his mouth, and inhaled strongly. He took it out and handed it to his sister who did the same thing. Elsa and Anna stared in surprise. Neither of them would have guessed that the Hayabusa family smoked.

"Guys! What are you doing? You know cannabis is illegal in Japan, and they will arrest you instantly." Elsa reminded them angrily. They looked into the camera, and puffed out some smoke.

This smoke wasn't like anything they had ever seen before. Instead of just a puff of smoke, it escaped their mouths like water. It was like a calm, upside-down river. The other thing was that the smoke wasn't grey, but was actually purple, and a beautiful bright shade at that.

"Elsa, we don't smoke that weak ass shit. We grow our own... plants." She informed, taking another hit.

"Besides, this just relaxes us. We stopped meditating for a while, this is keeping us balanced. The effect just depends on what you add to it." Zen told them. Anna looked suspicious, her eyes into little slits.

"And what did you add to yours?" She questioned liked a scolding mother.

"Other than the actual plant, we put sugar, that aphrodisiac crap I gave you, and some powdered water." Azura explain. Anna was about to ask what powdered water was, but gave up. Azura gave her a childish smile before exhaling the violet gas.

After some more exchanges between the youngsters, Elsa's parents came back with a little cardboard box. They had smiles so bright that only the sun could compare to them. Elsa pulled her blanket off and stared at them with curious blue eyes. The ones on the screen just examined the situation.

"Honey, we love you so much, and I know this isn't big and fancy, but we just thought that you would like it." They announced and handed her the box. It had barely any weight on it, but she decided to be careful with it. She looked back up at her parents who were jumping with excitement. She pulled back the cardboard flap, and nearly passed out at the sight of her gift.

It was soft and sleek, fitting perfectly in her hands. It's small yet smooth head with little pink tips. She began to stroke it slowly, being careful not it harm it.

"Hey Elsa, did you get a dildo?" Azura asked sarcastically. Everyone stared at the telekinetic with incredulous eyes. "What? The way the narrator described it, it seemed like a plastic rod." They all looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement. Elsa lifted up her gift and placed it on her lap.

"Guys, it's a kitten. Look how cute it is." Elsa cooed as the baby feline started patting it's owner's hand."Mum, dad, I love it. Where did you guys even get it?"

"Well first honey, it is a boy. Second, your friend Marshall gave it to us. He found it alone and thought you would be a great owner. Consider this a gift from heaven too." Her dad explained. His heart was beating fast with joy, seeing how happy his daughter was.

"But that's not all." Her mother sang. "The cat may belong to you, but Anna gets to name him. It's what you could call a 'double gift.'" Anna gasped in surprise.

"OMG Elsa, this could be our love child!" She exclaimed.

"What on earth is a 'love child?'" Zen asked. She stared at him in disbelief.

"You _don't_ know what a love child is?" He shook his head. "It's like a baby animal that a same-sex couple have because they can't have any actual kids together. It's like Harry and Louis from One Direction have a bunny for a love child." She defined.

"Why the fuc- heck would you ever like One Direction?" Azura corrected herself from swearing.

"Because they're awesome? Anyways, Elsa. What should we call our baby. I have so many names chosen. Oh, how about Connor, or Alex, or Xavier, or Liam, or Niall, or Shane, or-" She ranted until she was cut off by Elsa.

"Anna, breathe." The redhead obeyed her girlfriend and started breathing slowly. "Now, why don't we give him a unique name? Something that only he will have, and like." Anna looked quite confused, and started thinking very thoroughly. She was thinking very hard about what their kitten would like.

"Ummmmmm, I know! What about Olaf?" Elsa raised her eyebrows. "You remember! That snowman keychain thingie you gave me when we started dating." She got off the screen and rummaged around her case. She pulled out her keys and pushed it towards the camera." See!" Everyone saw the small, plastic figurine next to her keys. "Elsa, can we please call him Olaf, please?" She begged with large eyes and a pouting lip. Elsa felt her heart soften as she continued to look at her adorable girlfriend. Anna had kept her puppy eyes, but got lost in the icy blue eyes of her lover. They both sighed in love and content.

"Sooooooo, are you guys just stare at each other, or are you gonna name the damn cat?" Azura rushed. She was getting tired of all the lovey-dovey shit happening. Elsa averted her gaze to the small snow colored kitten that was amusingly pawing at her breasts. She gave the cat a little kiss on the head

"Told you she likes pussy." Azura muttered to her brother. Elsa ignored the joke. She let out a giggle and lifted the cat up like what Rafiki did to Simba from Lion King.

"Welcome to your new family, little Olaf."

* * *

**I realized that I usually update at night, so I thought it was time to switch things up a bit. I'll most likely not update next week due to a family vacation planned, but I'll try. R&R and have a nice 4th of July!**


	8. Chapter 8: Angry Anna is Angry

**Um, sorry guys for updating so late. It's kinda hard to write when everything you write on got taken away from you, but no more excuses. Have fun reading guys. Sorry for any missed steaks.**

**Disclaimer : I mean, I could have owned Frozen if I worked for Disney.**

* * *

**Anna's POV**

I returned from my vacation in Sweden only to discover that school was going to start in another week. The trip went well, but to be honest, it wasn't so good. Don't get me wrong, I loved seeing my Grand Pabbie and the rest of my mother's abnormally large family, but it still felt a bit lonely.

My father had not gone with us due to a business trip. He worked for Boreas' Corp, the place that Elsa's family owned, and said they needed to do some charity event in Ghana. He volunteered and a few days later, he left..

I'm very proud of my father for doing such a kind thing, but things just felt lonely without his warm smile and large arms to lift me off the ground with.

I was about go to Elsa's house, but had to do something first. I waited for my mom to finish talking to whoever she was talking to. She turned and looked at me with her shining bronze eyes. Her face was plastered with weariness.

"Hey hon, what the matter?" Her stressed out voice asked.

"Um, mom, when is dad coming back?"

"Honestly honey, I haven't got a clue. I asked Victoria, but she hasn't said anything." She replied disappointingly. Wait, who was Victoria? I raised an eyebrow, completely confused. "Victoria is your future mother-in-law, kiddo." I blushed at the thought of me and Elsa getting married. Then our consummation night, and our little baby Olaf. Speaking of which, I needed to go visit him.

"Mom, can you take me to Elsa's? Kris took my car to the shop to get fixed." I asked, trying to persuade her. She laughed at my effort and patted me on the head.

"Actually, sweetie, I hailed a… cab for us. I need to have a talk with Vic and her husband. Our ride should be here shortly." I squealed and hugged her. My mom was such an organized person, unlike me. She still loved me though, or at least I hoped so.

We waited inside the house until a loud honk alerted us. We quickly walked out the door and bolted into the black BMW SUV. It was way too cold to just stand and wait. I slumped on the warm, leathery seat in pleasure.

"Wow Anna, just because he's not our actual kid, doesn't mean that you don't have to visit him." A soft, icy voice teased. I shot up from my seat in surprise and banged my head on the roof of the car. The bump on my head started pulsating in pain.

"Elsa, dear, promise me you will look after Anna when she moves out. You can tell that she isn't very… coordinated." My mom told her, unimpressed by my little jump. I glared at her while I rubbed the bump on my head. Elsa smiled at me and put her cold hand on my head. The low temperature cancelled the pain. I moaned in response, relaxing into the touch.

"If you guys are going to touch each other, fine by me. Just don't do it around me, it's disgusting." My mom interrupted my mellow moment. I pulled away, but not before stealing a kiss on the lips with Elsa. My heart started beating faster as that was the first kiss we shared in a while. We pulled away, but our lips were still touching as we smiled. That moment, I literally heard my mom's eye roll.

We drove _slowly_ to Elsa's house. It was like a snail riding a turtle slow. While I was sitting next to Elsa, she seemed kinda nervous about something. It set a very off mood in the car. The ride was beginning to get awkward until my mom decided to open her un-shutable mouth again.

"So Elsa, Kristoff told me that you and Azura had a bit of a relationship, would you kindly explain that?" Elsa let out an annoyed puff of air and muttered something about my brother.

"Well Mrs. Bjorgman, we didn't really have an actual relationship, we just kissed at times out of boredom." She explained casually.

This amazed me a little bit because she was never this open about our relationship. Maybe it's because she was closer to Azura, or that they were never in a real relationship.

Mom laughed and sighed. She then dazed off into nowhere, looking outside at the snow covered city.

I was beginning to get worried Elsa. She seemed fidgety about something, but I didn't know what it was. I slid my hand over to her leg and shook it softly.

"Elsa?" She kept her eyes on the road but nodded. "Is everything okay? You seem kind of, I don't know, off today." My lips were pursed as I heard my voice grow quiet.

She slowed down the car but kept driving. "Anna, I fine. Just thinking about things, that's all." She assured me, her voice gloomier than usual. Her expression was very damp and distracted, very different than her usual focused look.

"Elsa, if there's anything wrong, you can tell me."

"Anna, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." She barked in a hushed tone. She closed her eyes and let out groan in frustration." I'll tell you about it later, okay babe?" She asked me frustratingly. My heart sunk a little, but I nodded anyways. I was going to find out what was happening, whether she liked it or not.

The ride continued to be silent, but there was nothing to be done about it. Mom was worried about dad, and Elsa was thinking about God knows what. When we finally arrived, Elsa's mom was sitting properly on the loveseat, channel surfing. She heard the door closing and turned around. Her bright smile looked exactly like Elsa's. Hell, it was Elsa's. She walked over to us, quite fast I might add.

"Anna, so good to see you again." She said as she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I coughed but hugged back nonetheless. "And it's always a pleasure to see you again, my love." She told my mom as they gave each other warm embrace.

While our parents were conversing, Elsa and I were cuddling and talking, but she seemed so distant from the actual conversation. I was about to ask her, but decided it was useless.

We turned to look at our parents, who were now in the same position as us. They started giggling and hitting each other. Elsa and I looked at each other with minimal disgust and confusion.

"Elsa and Azura sure do remind us of ourselves when we were that young, right Vic?" I overheard my mom ask. We shifted ourselves closer to them.

"What do that mean?" Elsa asked for us. Our moms stared at each other then let out small laughs in unison.

"Well, when I first came to America, Elizabeth here was my host." Elsa's mom began. "We would always be around each other, like you and Azura. School, outside, at home, anywhere. If you'd have guessed by now, we also got very bored and... experimented." She said hesitantly. God, I hoped this would not go where I thought it would. I braced myself for the end of the story, clinging on to Elsa's jacket.

"We'd make out and cuddle, trying not subdue the boredom. Then one day, things got a bit out of hand and stuff happened. And to be honest, Victoria was better in bed than your dad, Anna. " My mom finished. I felt an uneasy feeling inside my throat. I shuttered as I gagged. I heard Elsa cough up a storm behind me. I couldn't believe -my mom, her mom, gross!

"That is disgusting, mom!" I yelled out. Elsa's hand laid on my shoulder as she nodded in agreement.

"We understand that we are probably the only kids that are close to their parents, but we do not, and I mean _do not_, want to hear about the times you two have shagged." Elsa lectured. If it weren't for our parents and the really weird situation, I would have jumped that sexy accent in an instant. Elsa sighed and rubbed her temples as our parents were laughing their asses off. She coughed and it caught her mom's attention. She then proceeded to do some hand movements, which I think was sign language. Her mom responded with in the same way and winked.

I wondered what they 'said,' but before I could ask, Elsa pulled me away. As we left the door, I shouted, "Don't do anything bad, kids!" Elsa let out a cute giggle as we left. We got in her car and drove away.

"God, our parents slept together." Elsa groaned. I shivered, not knowing if it was the cold or the thought of our moms fucking.

"You say it as though they stopped. What if that's what they're doing right now?" I questioned slyly

"Anna, do you really want our parents to bonk while we're gone?" She retorted.

"Of course not, that's gross! I just think they still might hook up. BTW, did you and Azura ever, you know, done it?" I asked nervously.

"No, we didn't get that far. We almost did, but she stopped us."

"Why?"

"Not sure, she did say something about me not being ready and her not wanting to hurt me. I was slightly disappointed though."

"Why?"

"I think the danger aspect of it. I was young, and she had her abnormally sharp teeth. Plus, she's not that gentle and has an extremely large tongue. Guess that was just my rebel side talking." She explained, sighing. Pfft, not like I can't pleasure her, but now that I think about it, danger is pretty sexy. Pointy fangs gliding over my body, long tongue to ravage me all night. I let out a small groan and she laughed.

"You're right." I agreed. "Now, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to the park. There's something I need to tell you." She mentioned seriously. My mind began to race with all kinds of thoughts.

What if she's proposing to me? That would be soooo cute and amazing! Though I would prefer a warmer, sunnier place, that's fine. Love is still love, winter or summer. Oooh, but what if she wants to breakup? Even though we just got back together, she still has Zen. Stupid, extremely hot ex-boyfriend.

During my mental fiasco of 'she loves me, she loves me not,' we made it to the park in one piece. She escorted me to out the car. The snow looked so deadly behind us, but the park seemed to only have a light flurry. I nervously walked behind her, still tracing over any possible consequences. The cold atmosphere did not help the heat from flowing throughout my body.

The snow seemed to have dispersed perfectly as we approached the bench. Something was very weird about this. I didn't even feel cold now. She placed us on the seat and looked at me with intense eyes. I was fiddling with my thumbs when she grabbed my hands. I let out a fogged breath as she began to speak.

"Anna," She paused and closed her eyes. "I love you, and I will always love you, no matter what you do or say after this. I don't really know how to say this, because I was afraid of what might happen. Now there's no going back after this." She started timidly. Holy crap, she is proposing! I began to tear up and I held her close.

"Elsa, I'll always love you. Nothing will come between us." She muttered something and huffed. She opened her mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. She grunted in frustration, then began to talk.

"Alright. Anna, I sort of, kind of, um, have ice powers. It's weird because I can, um, bend and create ice with the blink of an eye." She said quickly, almost too quick for me catch.

Um, what? I tried to see if she was joking with me, but when she stayed silent, I knew that there was something wrong, and that she wasn't lying.

"Prove it." I whispered. Part of me hoped it was a joke, but the other did not. She snapped her up.

"Wait, what?"

"Prove it." I repeated, angrier than I intended it to be. She looked scared and shook her head. I put my hand on her leg and assured her that I wanted to see it, kinda. She turned her head to the left, and I followed.

The area around us began to freeze up and soon, everything was iced over. A second later, the ice disappeared and a large tower of snow now appeared.

I was breathless and completely shocked at what I saw. A random bolt of fury suddenly hit me. This was why she was so secretive? This was why she couldn't go that far with me? Some stupid ice powers!?

"Who else know?" I asked forcefully.

"Um, well, my parents, Rapunzel, Azura and Zen." She answered panicky. I saw her chest heave with every shaky breath she took. I let out a small growl and she jumped slightly. I wanted answers, immediately.

"Does anyone else have powers, or are you 'Ice Queen of the World?" I remarked angrily/ sarcastically. Her face saddened, but at the moment, I couldn't care less. Her eyes dilated, and only a small portion of her eyes were blue.

"Uh, Azura does, and her brother, too." She replied, shifty. I couldn't believe it! She had superpowers, and didn't fucking tell me?! Are you serious right now! I stood up and started pacing around her. "A-Anna, are you okay?" I gave her an incredulous look. She couldn't have been serious, no way. I faced her and visibly saw her shrink.

"What the fuck do you mean 'am I okay?" I started, shouting. "Of course I'm not fucking okay. You just told me the _biggest_ God damn secret in the history of God damn secrets." She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"No, no, no, no, no! You don't get to say shit. How could you hide this from me for FOUR FUCKING YEARS!? Could you not have told me before? Like, what was I gonna do? Go around and tell people, 'oh, my girlfriend can summon Ice like Katara from Avatar.' I can't believe you right now, honestly. So much fucking bullshit." I ranted angrily. I felt my heart beat fast and my good pumping through my veins. Elsa stood up and looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Anna, please. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier, but I had no choice. I-I was told not to tell anyone about this, but then everyone told me to tell you. Anna, look, I'm sorry, I just had to keep it hidden." She apologized in a loving yet terrified tone. I looked at her, blue eyes filled with sincerity. Although my anger did simmer down a bit, I still had the urge to bitch on about things.

"So you're saying that you had no choice because of your parents? Elsa, you're an adult, you could have done whatever you wanted." I told her, a bit disappointed. She shook her head and looked at the ground.

"Anna, I know I had a choice. I just didn't know how'd you react and it's just- ah." She gave up and sighed. "It's hard to trust anybody with powers." Her shaky voice stopped, and was replaced by a strong, soft one instead. "Don't get me wrong, Anna. I trust you as much as I trust my parents. It's just that, people are really… unreliable nowadays. I don't want to put me, or Zen, or Azura in any trouble because if the wrong people get ahold of this secret, who knows what will happen. It was just not a risk I was willing to take." She lectured me, stressed out. She shut her eyes and stepped away from me, arms folded tightly. That was when I realized that I was wrong, and it hit me like a truck.

Elsa really did not have a choice at all. While it did hurt me that she kept this secret away from me, I know that she had a reason for all of it. If anyone were to know about her, they'd probably call the cops. Then the cops will call the government, then they would either kill her, or enslave her to do God awful things. I just thought that she just didn't care about me, but she does. I fucked up badly, and there was no way she was going to shrug my tantrum off.

I walked over to her and held both her hands. We stare into each others eyes for a few minutes. She gave me a sad smile and held me closer. I felt my tears come out and I leaned on her shoulders.

"Elsa, I'm so s-sorry I y-yelled at you. I-I didn't know that you had to- Elsa, I can't, I'm just so-" I cut myself off, crying my eyes off. I heard her shush me and placed her lips on my head. I felt her hands grab my head and pulled me back. My salty tears continued to stream down my face, but that didn't seem to bother her.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. For all I know, that's how other's would have reacted too, so don't be to hurt about it. I'm actually pretty mad at myself for not telling you earlier." She confessed. Me head snapped too quickly, and headbutted her in the jaw. She groaned in pain and rubbed it. I was about to apologize, but was cut off as her lips connected to mine.

We stayed in a moment of bliss, letting all our anger flow out of us. I gasped when I felt something cold and velvety on my stomach. I pulled away to see what it was. It was a snowball and I heard Elsa giggle lightly. I rolled my eyes and hooked my arms around her neck.

"You've been hanging out with Azura way to much babe." I joked. I moaned lightly into our second kiss. She wrapped her arms around my waist and deepened our kiss. My tongue brushed against hers as my hands trail up her shirt.

"A-Anna, we're in public." She groaned. I did really care if anyone caught us right now. She could have snowed them in the face, I didn't care. We were on the road to make-up sex.

"Mhmmm, I don't care. Now fuck me, Ice Queen." I whispered seductively. "Quick question," She nodded. "So, all the times you fingered me with the ice cubes, it was all you?" She nodded again. I raised an impressed eyebrow and purred.

We somehow directed ourselves into the car again. She pushed the door open and pushed me onto the back seat. She sucked on my pulse and I throw my head back in ecstasy. I went to take off my jacket, then remembered I left it on the bench.

"Mmm, babe, I left my jacket back there, can you get it?" I asked huskily. She frowned and pulled away. She gave me her jacket, which felt a little heavy. When she was out of sight, I checked her pocket. There was a large metal baton in there. I flicked it and it got longer, almost breaking the car door. Just when I was about to sit up, I felt a hand cover my mouth, and it wasn't Elsa.

"Bitch, you better shut up." It growled. "Bro, get over here." The nasally deep voice called. I felt another hand grab my legs and pulled me out of the car. I tried to scream, but it was muffled by the nasty, large hand. I thrashed about, failing to get loose and escape. This was it, this was my end. I'll never see anyone I love anymore. I'll live my life as a slave, or die. Oh, what horrible timing I've got.

As I was being carried away, I heard Elsa call out my name. I couldn't respond with the chubby hand over my mouth so I did what anyone would have done. I bit his hand and scream out, 'Tree!' I had no idea why I said 'tree' instead of rape or something else. My kidnapper screamed also, causing his other hand to slip and drop me. My head knocked against the ground, which luckily, was covered with soft snow. The other one was probably too off-balanced, because he dropped me also. I stumbled to get up, but when I did, I bolted the opposite direction that we were heading. The snow did not help, as it was hard to lift my feet up. I felt the adrenaline pump through me as my legs were trampling over the powdery snow. I heard their footsteps behind me and turned back.

It was hard to make out who they were, but tried to get as much information as I could see. I glanced around and saw a curved figure run towards me. It was Elsa, but she wasn't fast enough because the two kidnappers were right on my tail. I suddenly felt the ground beneath change, and it was easier to run in.

"Anna!" She yelled out. "Use the baton!" I didn't quite understand how, but I tried anyways. I held the extended pole in front of me and turned around. Dashing backwards, which was not a good idea, I blindly swung my arms around, hoping to hit something.

Although they were closer, I still couldn't tell who they were. Their voices sounded familiar, but not in a good way. Hell, even their stench was familiar. Now why would anyone that I know do this? Hans wouldn't, even if he was an asshole sometimes. If this was a prank, then whoever's doing it is dirty.

Just when I thought that nothing was working, my back hit a soft figure as my two kidnappers fell of a pad of slick ice. I turned around and saw Elsa, but not before I swung the baton. Lucky for us, she had reflexes of a cat and caught it on time.

"Get in the car, now!" She commanded. The two men had trouble getting up, but still ran after us. For large people, they were sure fast. Elsa summoned a quick heap of snow for them to fall on as we ran. We got away into the car, and sped away from the park. When we were far enough, we let out relieved sighs. I still felt scared as my blood was pumping and my heart was trying to escape my chest. Elsa stopped in the middle of the road to see if they were following us. When she didn't see anything, she grabbed me gently and held me against her.

"You little rascal, you scared me to death." She muttered. I was shaking against her, too traumatized to respond. All I was able to do was pull her closer. I began to weep against her, breathing heavily. She pulled away and began to drive, never taking her hand away from mine.

Although we got away, I felt a lingering sense that it was not the last time I would meet those two.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, remember to click those boxes below if you liked this chapter or story in general, and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
